Difficulties
by ramen-hokage
Summary: Ino loses her memory and Sakura discovers she's in love with Ino. Bad summary AU OCC shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, and het. SakuIno, SasuNaru, KakaIru, ZabuHaku, TenHina, with one-sided GaaNaru, KimiOro, and NaruSaku
1. Teaser

I'MMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK from god-knows-where and I'm starting a new story. A long one too.

Ok my fans, or just curious people reading this, here's the info.

The coupling is a little bit complicated to understand. It's not rated PG-13 for girl-girl love. That stuff will only go to PG.

Rated PG-13 for cussing and whatever else I might throw in.

(I'll explain more later.)

* * *

Prolouge 

"C'mon!" Ino snapped at Sakura. She followed Ino down the hallway, with her limp affecting her speed.

"Shuddup! I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back at the annoying older blonde, "Can't you see the twisted ankle here?" She pointed to her left leg, glaring at her best friend.

Ino sighed and stopped, leaning against the wall to wait for Sakura. "Look, don't get all fussy about it. Besides it's not that bad a wound, I've had worse."

"That's encouraging." Sakura muttered as she hobbled as fast as she could.

What's worse with having to walk down a long hallway, is walking down a long hallway, then two flights of stairs. And what really hurts the most is the fact that she got this injury from the certain dark-haired boy she had a crush on when he tripped her.

'Had' being the key word there.

They made it to the end of the hall where the stairway was inconveniently placed for a high school. Sakura sighed as she peered over the railing. A whole bunch of stairs stood beneath her. She sighed and looked at Ino sadly. "Why doesn't this school have an elevator?"

Ino scoffed and skipped down a few steps, and spoke quietly, not intending for anyone to here, "Because it's a cheap-ass school." Sakura giggled a bit. She set her foot down and began climbing down the plain white stairs holding herself up with the railing. Paint chipped here and there when her hand brushed over it, sending a ticklish sensation up her arm. Lifting her uninjured foot lightly down to the next step, she looked around to see how far she had gone. Not much. Ino was hopping down the steps like a little child, mumbling about the bad things in this schools. Sakura smiled, but her smile didn't last long.

Her head started spinning and before she had a chance to grip tightly on the railing, she lost control of her body. She swayed from side to side, fearing what'll happen to her. Her eye saw nothing but colors of the world around her, mixing and fading off to black. She managed to do one thing before falling over the rail, unconscious:

Scream.

Ino turned and saw a frightening sight. It looked to her like Sakura was about to commit suicide. Did Sasuke break her heart that much?

She ignored the rest of these thoughts, and forced her feet to run. Luckily, she was already on the next set of stairs and only had to move down a few steps to catch her best friends.

Forcing every bit of her strength into her feet, she jumped high in the air, arms wide, with only a single thought in her mind:

_Please let me catch her._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey, who are you?" A young girl yelled at Ino. She sat against a tree and was dressed in clothes that did not have any dirt of holes in it. Her strawberry blond her fell down her back a ways. Crystal green eyes searched Ino. She held an open book in her lap._

_Ino stood proudly. I live here. Sorta. I live down the street. Did you just move in?"_

_The girl nodded. "Just a few days ago. But that's beside the point. What are you doing on my lawn?"_

_"Sorry, I wanted to see who lived here. I'm Ino."_

_"Sakura."_

_

* * *

_

_"You're older than me!" Sakura gasped._

_"You just noticed?" Ino laughed, "You idiot."_

_"Shuddup. But this means we'll be in different grades." Sakura looked heartbroken._

_"Oh please. If you want, I could fail for you. Would that make you feel better?" Ino said with a slightly odd tone._

_Sakura shook her head, "No! Your grades are important! No failing."_

_Ino shrugged. "Predictable."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Eep."_

* * *

_"I hate you!" Sakura yelled at her mother._

_Her mother tried to reason, "Sakura, honey, please. I know you two are friends, but she is not the type of person I want you hanging out with."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "Mother, she's not what she seems! You don't know her like I do! She's my best friend!" With those final two words, Sakura ran out of her house, slamming the door behind her. Ino was standing outside. Her eyes formed tears that did not fall._

_"Thank you for standing up for me." Ino said below a whisper._

_Sakura was still a bit angry, but her friend was more important that her anger at her mother. "It was nothing."_

_Ino leaned forward and hugged Sakura tightly. A slight breeze brushed through their hair, but they didn't notice it._

* * *

The next few moments went by slowly to Ino. Sakura falling and Inos' miraculous catch. But, sadly, being in midair means you must come back down. Ino saw this and had managed to twist herself and Sakura around so that she would hit the floor instead of Sakura. 

They fell. Ino held on tight as they both hit the ground, The loud thud echoed on the stairs. All went black to Ino.

Sakura came to when she had landed. Seeing Ino laying beneath her made her blush a bit. Without the strength to move much, she attempted to wake Ino.

"Hey, Ino. Get up. C'mon, Ino. I need your help," Sakura said as she shook Inos' shoulders. Ino opened her eyes slowly. "Ino! Yes, you're awake. Can you get up?"

"Yes." She said as she slid out from under Sakura and sat up on a stair. Sakura laid back against the stairs she landed on. "Are you ok?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino nodded, but her eyes said otherwise. Can I ask you something?" Sakura looked at her and nodded slightly. "Who are you?"

* * *

(If you couldn't guess, the words that were underlined and in italics were memories.) 

Please help me. I don't know what I'm getting into.

I know it might be confusing, but trust me, it should get easier.

Please give me any idea that pops into your head and review. That gives me courage to keep on going. (I've already got the next chapter planned. So, till then.)


	2. Chapter 1

Hi.

This is the first chapter (the other was the prologue), and we're going back into the past to when they first met. It'll stay this way too, so nya.

Also, this chapter is in Ino's POV and so is the rest of the story.

(Not my characters. Did I say this before…? Well, I did now, so don't yell at me.)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

For the last two or three days, I had heard mens' voices and loud grunts like they were picking up heavy things. I was also hearing trucks go by often, big trucks. But, in fear of it being a certain group of people, I never dared to peek out the dirty windows of my house. My house was always dark, dirty, and smelt of rotting wood. But, never once would I complain. Despite the way it looked, my house held strong during bad weather. 

But enough of my house, let's talk about my odd day.

I was out for a walk early this morning, soaking any sunshine I could on this bright sunny day. My sandals slapped against the sidewalk. I had just remembered that I hadn't bathed in about a week and was about to turn back home when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, who are you?" A young girl yelled at me. She sat against a tree and was dressed in clothes that did not have any dirt of holes in it. Her strawberry blond her fell down her back a ways. Crystal green eyes me. She held an open book in her lap.

I stood proudly. "I live here. Sorta. I live down the street." A lie. "Did you just move in?"

The girl nodded. "Just a few days ago. But that's beside the point. What are you doing on my lawn?"

"Sorry, I wanted to see who lived here." Another lie. "I'm Ino."

"Sakura."

"So Sakura, whacha doin'?" I asked nervously. I don't make friends very well and am not good with people.

She shrugged, "Reading. I'll do anything to get out of my house and away from my parents." She rolled her eyes, "Do you have any idea how annoying some people can get?"

_Yes. _"Kinda. Hey, wanna go blow up a bullfrog?" I said, trying to get rid of my tension.

She laughed. "What? What kind of family did you grow up in?"

My thoughts said something I wasn't ready to admit, so I answered the opposite. "The loudest, most obnoxious you can imagine. C'mon." I ran forward and grabbed Sakuras' arm. She used little resistance and dropped her book while she ran fast to keep up with my speed.

We ran down the sidewalk, past my house and into an old grassy field. I heard Sakura mumble something about the ugly, 'abandoned' house that I happened to live in. But she didn't know I lived there, and I said nothing of it. I eventually let go of her hand and dashed as fast as my feet would take me. I didn't want to blow up a bullfrog; I wanted to race someone my age.

I've been really alone with no friends for years. If you must know, my parents are dead. They died on a business trip. I never really ever met them, and I bet they didn't even think of me as they died. The orphanage keeps trying to take me away. And somehow, I'm actually allowed to be in a school. But don't pity me, I'm just fine. I'm a strong girl who enjoys a challenge. Especially when it's running.

"Wait up, Ino!" I heard Sakura yell from far behind me.

I laughed joyfully, and yelled back, "Catch me if you can!" She understood this as a challenge, and sped with every bit of energy to catch up.

This field seemed to never end. Each blade of grass whipped against my leg as I rushed past them, with Sakura just on my tail. I looked down for a spilt second at my feet, and saw a rock seconds before my leg. I had no time to turn and jumped high in the air. I landed ironically on another rock that sent me flying through the grass.

I finally landed against a tree and felt I should trick Sakura. I was now all dirtied up with a few scrapes her and there. I knew she would try and help or something, being the rich looking person is.

See, living on your own helps you learn about people and get a better sense of someones' personality in a glace than anyone. I could tell that her family was somewhat rich, and she was the bored, my-parents-don't-listen-to-me kind of person. But, inside she's probably a very honest and angelic person that will do anything for a person in need.

I'm gonna use that to my advantage.

Laying there, dirty and messy, I open an eye a little to see where she was. Sakura was still catching up, jogging now to catch her breath better. I closed my eyes and waited.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

I opened my eyes with a blank stare.

"Are you still alive?" She was poking my face with a stick like a child. I swatted her away.

"Very funny. I'm fine for your information." Ok, so I was wrong. Some people or tricky to know.

She snapped her fingers, "Damn. I had hoped you died."

My eyes went wide. She laughed, "Joking. Jeez, you're as bad as my mom."

"You're a very weird person." I said as I brushed the dirt off. She smiled and sat down against the tree.

"Thanks."

"You know…" I began.

"You're my kind of person." We had both said that in unison and stared at each other. I shook my head and sat down next to her.

We fell asleep, tired from our run, underneath the shade of the tree. The sun beamed around us, but never touched from our shaded protection. We slept easy.

* * *

Oh. My. God. 

I wrote the first chapter.

I'm sorry if you're confused. I have no self-confidence.

Review replies:

AshwolfX: Thank, but wouldn't you do the same for your best friend?

Kikirini-chan: LONG REVIEW. Talkative, aren't we? Do you really like my work that much to wait impatiently? Eeeee! Questions! You'll figure it all out through the story. The prologue was more of a teaser to get peoples attention. Please have patience.

But maybe I will when my reviews come in from you super kind people.


	3. Chapter 2

I am very sorry for not writing for this long. I really don't know what happened. I quite literally have no memory of the last two months. But, no worries. I'm getting patched up on what I missed.

Anyways, for those of you who are reading this, thank you and please bear with my lame excuse for writing.

This chapter is still in Ino's POV and is still rated PG-13 for god-knows-what.

Not my characters, but they are used for my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

So we're friends now. Good friends. There's nothing I can think of that we don't to together. The bestest of friends! 

But, then, there's this small problem nagging at the both of us. The summer would be ending soon. School was about to start. Which meant… separation.

"You're older than me!" Sakura gasped, almost howled.

I laughed simply, "You just noticed? You idiot."

She pouted, sticking out her lower lip childishly. "Shuddup. But this means we'll be in different grade." Sakura looked heartbroken. I saw fake tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh please," Guilt trips do NOT work on me. I smiled. "If you want, I could fail for you. Would that make you feel better?" My voice held a tone Sakura was bound not to miss.

She shook her head rapidly, like she was being possessed or something. "NO! Your grades are important! No failing."

"I shrugged and muttered under my breath, "Predictable."

Sakura glared me in the eyes, "What was that?"

"Eep."

"Uh-huh. But don't you understand? We won't be in the same class. You're a grade higher than me. This sucks!" She pouted again. So emotional.

I sighed. Talking to her can get to be hard. "Sakura, chill." I ordered like a master telling their dog to sit. "There's no need to worry. We'll always be friends right? And besides, there's lunch, after school and the weekends. Ok? Now get over yourself."

Sakura slumped in her chair. "Yes, you're right. You're always right? How are you so smart?"

"I dunno."

"Ok, then why is it that you're so mature?"

I couldn't stop my laughter. "Mature! Hahahahaha! You've got to be joking! Sorry, I've got to go." Still laughing, I attempted to leave. But, something had snagged the hem of my shirt. I down behind me and saw Sakuras' pale hand holding me back. "What is it?

Her voice was small and meek. "Don't go. Please." I couldn't help but think something was wrong, but then she blushed. "Oops, that came out differently than I meant. I mean, just don't go. It's so boring around here."

I hesitated, trying to make an excuse, but my best was: "Sakura, it's getting late. I—"

She cut me off, "Please Ino." I gave in. Guilt trips may not work on me, but puppy dog eyes (especially from my first friend) made me melt.

"Fine, but only for a few more hours. I don't think you're mom would let me stay the night."

"Done. So what should we do?" Sakura smiled.

I sat down on the floor next to her chair. My mouth formed words, but I didn't feel I should say them. I decided to bring back the school thing and fact of my being older than her. "Well, since you're going into the ninth grade and I'll be in the tenth, I might be able to put in a good word for you at my high school."

"What high school is that?" She inquired.

I frowned. I had forgotten the name. "Well, then again. Knowing me and what kind of person I am, they might not trust my word."

Sakura rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the floor in front of me. "That's reassuring. So then, without your help, is there a chance of me getting into this school of yours? And where is it?"

I leaned back on my hands and spoke, "Well, there must be a very good chance of you getting in there considering it's the only high school in this small town. And it's very near my house. I don't know the name of the street its by."

"Oh, you're so informational."

"Yup! Aren't I great?" I grinned. Sakura stuck out her tongue. Friends are great to have.

The next day started off horribly. I was abruptly awoken by loud knocks at the door. I peered through my old curtains to see who it was. Not good.

I opened the door, "What is it, Naruto?"

His face went wide with seeing me here. "Ah, Ino! I wasn't expecting you."

I interrupted him, "And who were you expecting? Your birth parents?" His ocean blue eyes went wide with pain. I knew that would hurt him, knowing that he too was an orphan. But his dad was still alive. He had left Naruto at the orphan edge one day, because he couldn't care for a kid. But, Naruto didn't know this. Poor boy.

"Ino, that was mean. BUT! I won't let it get to me, because at least some family wanted me as their child. Unlike you, that nobody wanted."

Ouch! But I didn't express my emotions as easily as some… most of the time. Instead of the pained expression he wanted me to do, I curled my lip and growled at him, and barking my words at him, "What is it that you want, dobe?

He shuddered, "You sound like Sasuke." I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Sasuke is hot, but a totally horrible when it comes to being human. "Anyway, forget it. I didn't know this was your clubhouse. I'll just be going then."

"Yeah, and 'get going' faster!" I snapped as he turned and left. Slamming the door and threw myself back on my bed. What Naruto said really hurt. There has to be someone out there who would want me for a child? Right?

I mean, if Sakuras' mom didn't think of me as some hooligan, she'd take me in?

Only a miracle could let that happen.

I rolled over on my back, blinking back the tears, I said to myself, "Now, where was I?" And not long after, I fell asleep.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Took my two months and two hours to write this. I found this file, half-written, when searching around my compy yesterday. I bet some of you are glad I found it. And the ones who aren't: why not? I'm working my butt off here! 

Review:

Kikirini-chan: You have no idea how much I long hearing your reviews! Actually, the first chapter wasn't a spoiler (and I think I've said this before), it was a teaser to get people to want to read until those parts of the story happen. And telling then that Ino gets amnesia is not giving anything away, trust me. Thank you, I sure hope this story does get more absorbing and deep. But I'm only a beginner in writing. Don't worry, I changed my mind, there will be a few chapters later on in Sakuras' POV. And by the way, (cause I'm too lazy to review right now, in which I'll do later) your story Still a Child from the little I've started reading is pretty good. Ha, long answer to a long review.

Ok now, my fans, please RR. More the reviews, faster the writing.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! I have the next chapter up. Sorry, these are so short, I made this one at least 100 words longer and it's a full two pages. They should start to get longer. I'm sorta tired right now, so I won't say much.

PG-13

Sakura's POV (I changed my mind. I will change back and forth with Sakura and Ino's POV's ever once in a while.)

Begin, and have fun, kinda.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I sat up, alone. Mornings suck. Ino had to leave last night and my parents have to start work early every morning, so I spend the days totally and completely alone, until I bump into Ino again. 

The doorbell rang. I jumped out of bed and raced to the front door. It had to be Ino! The doorbell rang again; I slowed down, thinking to myself. Ino wouldn't ring the bell this impatiently unless something really bad happened. That or the person at the door was a real jerk.

The door creaked slightly as I opened it a little, peeking my head out. A tall handsome boy stood there, glaring at the door. He had black hair and eyes and wore only dark clothing, making him look kinda gothic. He saw me and spoke with a tone of annoyance, "Who are you? Does Naruto live here?"

Opening the door the rest of the way, I leaned against the frame of the door. "I don't know anyone named Naruto. But who are you?"

He grunted, and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, "I asked you a question!"

"Sasuke." I barely heard him murmur it as he left. I closed the door and sighed. He was so attractive. I've got to tell Ino. But I didn't know where she lived. I guess like Sasuke, I'll have to ask around.

I began my search near the field were we loved to play games.

"Hello ma'am, do you know a girl named Ino?"

The lady shook her head, "Sorry little girl, I know no girl named Ino. What does she look like?"

"Well, she's a bit taller than me. She has long blonde hair, usually always tied up in a ponytail. And she has really… pretty… blue eyes." I paused a few times, thinking about how beautiful her light blue eyes truly were.

"Oh, I've seen her before. I don't know were she lives. But I've seen her go in there many times." The lady pointed to and rotting old shack, hidden by trees that sat right next to the field. I made a small sound of disgust, thinking Ino wouldn't live in a place like that. I thanked the lady and asked another person. But their answer was just about the same. I was told to visit the ugly, old shack.

After about five people with the same answers, I finally made my way over to the place and rapped on the molded door with a stick. I heard shuffling behind the door. Movement from something was seen in the window, but I didn't dare look in there. I backed away from the door a bit, almost fearfully waiting to see it open. I didn't like the feel of this place.

The door opened ever so slowly. I gasped.

There was Ino. Her eyes were without their usual glow, I guess I had woken her up. The blonde hair, that usually resided up in a ponytail, was now all down her back. She looked beautiful, even despite the just awoken look she had.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" She was now fully awake, with surprise, "How'd you find me?"

"I was looking for you, and everyone I asked said you lived here. Oh my god, Ino! Is this your home, really?" I said wide eyed.

She sighed, with her hands at her temple. "I just woke up too." She murmured and with another sigh, she motioned for me to enter. I saw that the inside looked a little cozier than the outside. I walked in slowly as Ino closed the door behind me.

It was nice and cozy in here. I saw many things here. An area like a kitchen, but with no electrical cooking. An array of leaves and dirt covered the floor, almost like a carpet. I saw, in the back of the room, a mattress that could be guess as Inos' bed. A single room, rotting shack was were Ino lived. And did I really want to know what that nasty smell was?

I turned behind me and hugged Ino emotionally. She was taken by surprise by my action, but I felt her arms hug me back as she spoke, "There's so much I guess you want me to tell you, isn't there?" I nodded, letting her go. She gestured for me to sit on her bed as she walked over to the kitchen area. "Well, I bet you can guess now, I am an orphan. But don't worry Sakura, I don't remember them. They died when I was just a toddler. I had no immediate family that was willing to take me in, and my parents didn't have a will that left items to me.

"The orphan edge care for me until I was ten years old. No family wanted a kid like me, and so I ran away. I found this run-down little place and began hiding away in here. I steal many items of food, but I don't take much and half of my food I save away so I have food for winter. And I dig through peoples garbage for blankets and clothing. I care for my clothes at this pond in the far back of that field.

"So really, I'm fine and I can care for myself. Even better, I get my school education for free. The high school I go to doesn't exactly care for who goes there, but it's an ok school. So there, happy?" Ino explained.

I couldn't help it. I had tears running down my cheeks. I felt so sorry for Ino. She has been through so much and I was probably one of her only friends. "But, why didn't you ever tell me?" I said between sniffles.

She rolled her eyes. "When you didn't know me, do you think you'd have been so understanding of my situation, or would you have tried to 'help' me and send me to an orphan edge?" She was right. Ino's so smart.

I wiped my tears on my sleeves. Ino handed me an apple. I saw that had gotten in from the kitchen area. I rejected the apple telling her to save it for herself. "Oh Ino, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Sakura, I told you, I'm fine. I don't need anyone's help. But…"

"But…" I echoed.

She looked at me, "Do you think you can help me get some school supplies?" She pointed to a torn backpack with some oddly colored paper sticking out of it.

I laughed. "I'll try."

* * *

TBC….

* * *

That was the next chapter. And I can't wait for your reviews. 

(Sorry, too tired to answer reviews right now. And anyways, I gotta go eat lunch.)

RR


	5. Chapter 4

My little hiatus is over. I'm on spring break now! WOO! But of course, during fourth quarter I don't think I'll be able to write that much since I know my parents will be forcing me to study day and night.

Anyway, this chappie is back in Ino's POV.

Still PG-13 (for later chapters really)

And I didn't say this last time, "Characters not mine. But the plot is! So nyah!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sakura's laugh brought a smile to my lips. I loved hearing her laugh, but what I said actually did sound funnier then I had meant it. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but my words were cut short when Sakura stopped laughing and began looking out into space. She had seemed to forget I was here. Odd. I waved my hand in front of her face to break her out of it. "Sakura? Are you in there? Hello?" She blinked for a second and stared at me. Or at least, I think she was staring at me. Her eyes seemed to be looking right through me as though she were staring at the wall behind me. "Um, Sakura?" I shook her shoulder, "You okay?"

Finally, she seemed to snap out of it with a gasp. "I remember what I was going to tell you!" I raised an eyebrow as to tell her to keep going. She spoke some more, "This really hot guy came up to my door today. He was asking about some boy named Naruto. I think he said his name was Sasuke. He was really, really, really…" Sakura's word seemed to disappear as she spoke. She snapped herself out of it this time and said to me, "Do you know him?"

Oh yes, I know him. Sasuke, the biggest jerk a girl could meet. I had had a crush on him once. He took my crush and used it against me. His looks attracted people of both genders but his heart, what little there is off it, would break those who tried to befriend him. I shrugged lightly, not showing my hatred for him, and not looking Sakura in the eyes, "Yeah, I know him. And I know Naruto too." Sakura glanced at me with the same eyebrow-raising look I had given her earlier. "Yeah, Naruto was another orphan at the orphanage I was at. He brags that people like him better 'cause some couple adopted him. But the couple was two gay guys; one brunette and the other had gray hair with an eyepatch over his left eye. Weirdo." I looked back to see Sakura staring off into the distance again. I growled inwardly. Now Sasuke had stolen my best friends' heart. I decided to change the subject. "So, when are we school shopping? Less than a month till high school begins."

"I dunno, let's go ask my mom, and maybe we can start today." She said with a confident smile. I smiled back.

We left my little shack and headed for her house. She seemed a little too ecstatic as she skipped towards her home. I trailed behind remembering that I forgot to tie my hair up. Luckily, I had my favorite hairband in my pocket and just simply tied my hair back. I didn't feel like putting it up like I usually do. By the time I had finished, we were at her house. Sakura opened the door slowly and yelled inside as she entered, "Mom, I'm home. Mom?" I made my way up behind Sakura. Standing there quietly, I heard Sakura's mom yell back, "Sakura, good, you're home. I'm in the kitchen. Hurry up, I have good news for you." Sakura jumped up at hearing her mom say this. With no warning, she grabbed my hand a pulled me to the kitchen. I managed to close the door behind me as I was dragged away.

Sakura's mom, Mrs. Haruno, saw me standing behind Sakura. Her face gave me a dark look. I could've sworn I saw a flash of hatred in her eyes, but it was probably just a shadow. Her eyes drifted lower to my hand in Sakura's hand. She looked frightened. I almost laughed, she must be homophobic or something.

I felt Sakura jump up and down impatiently. "What? What good news mom? What?" Her mom forgot about me and smiled to her daughter. "Well I talked to the school you told me about and they are willing to take you in." Sakura squealed and let go of my hand to jump and give her mother a big hug, nearly choking her.

"You hear that Ino?" She said happily after she finished hugging her mom, "We'll be in the same school now. Can you believe it?" I nodded and ended up getting squeezed tightly in a bear hug from Sakura. She paused when the hug lasted a bit too long to be in front of her mom. She let go of me and said to her mom, "Hey mom, you know that Ino's parents are out of the country right now, right?" Mrs. Haruno shook her head. "Well they are," Sakura continued, "and she need help buying some school supplies. Can we help her?" Her mom frowned lightly at me, but not wishing to say anything to me. Sakura understood this and asked me to leave the room. I did as I was told and left the kitchen. I found a comfy place on the couch in the living room and waited patiently.

I didn't dare eavesdrop on their conversation because I knew it would make Mrs. Haruno dislike me more. Why did she hate me in the first place? What have I ever done to her? Or Sakura? Maybe it was the way I look or my attitude that displease her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard yelling from the kitchen.

"But she's my best friend and probably one of the nicest people in this neighborhood!"

"I don't care, she's a liar and a thief!"

"What makes her those things, mother? Where'd you get these lies?" I heard a slap and a yelp from Sakura.

"How dare you call your mother a liar! Especially after I got you into that school! If you wanna buy her some school supplies, you buy with your own allowance!"

"FINE!" Sakura screamed and stomped out of the kitchen. She pulled me off the sofa in her living room couch by the hand. She opened the door and pushed me outside. Before I could ask she hand gestured to me to wait a second and closed the door while she ran off inside. Standing outside in the warm afternoon sun by yourself seemed to last forever, but not in the happiest of ways, I suddenly felt so alone. Sakura was yelling at her mom inside again.

"No I'm not staying in here! I'm taking Ino shopping with my allowance just like you said!" With that, the door opened with an angry Sakura. She showed me the wallet in her hand. Her lips tried to smile, telling me to forget the earlier events, "Now, let's go shopping." I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked away from her house and down the street, even further from my home, everything forgotten but each other.

* * *

"I think these would match your hair best." 

"It's pink," I said in monotone. Sakura nodded joyfully. I frowned. We had been shopping now for 30 minutes and everything Sakura had chosen for me was pink. "Isn't there any color in your life other than that?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

She shook her head saying no. "Why would there be? Pink is such a beautiful color."

"I'd prefer blue or yellow. Heck, even green! But come on, Sakura. We're shopping for me, so let me choose." She sighed and but down the frilly t-shirt. "Thank you, now follow me to enjoy my taste in clothing."

She reluctantly followed me to the clothes on sale that no one wanted. I saw by her expression that she didn't like these. I know they aren't the 'in' clothing but these are what I liked and if she didn't like it; tough.

In the end we had bought a variety of pastel shirts and faded jeans with holes. I did buy a few skirts and pretty things to make Sakura happy. Next was school supplies. Obviously we bought the typical school stuff: paper, pen and pencils, a binder, a calculator and some other gizmos. But most important of all was the backpack or schoolbag depending on what I'd buy.

Sakura had easily found a small pink schoolbag that suited her interest. I glared, "You're buying that for yourself, not me. I need one with hidden pockets and tons of room." Not long did it take me to find the one I wanted. It was one of those backpacks that you could color on and add personal details to fit your needs. All I wanted done to it was have some initials sewn into a word. I told this to Sakura.

"Your initials are SH right?" Sakura nodded. "Mine are IY, but I could switch them around and put them in front of yours, it would spell YISH."

Sakura laughed, "YISH? Interesting. Sure get that sewn into there. We'll be known as YISH. Too bad we'll be in different grades."

"Umm, Sakura?" I said, almost afraid to tell her.

"What is it Ino?"

"Um…I…I didn't pass my grade last year, so we're actually in the same grade," I stared at her only to see a face so red with fury I jumped back a bit and covered my ears, knowing she would yell: "WHHHAATTTT!"

* * *

TBC...

* * *

OK, that chappie done, I'll get working on the next one ASAP. 

Yugi-obsessed: I'm glad you wuv my story, and I hope you review again.

Kikirini-chan: Switching POV's is hard! But I'm glad you thought it was good. She hasn't met Naruto yet, so is it ok for me to use your idea about judging Naruto? 'Cuz that's a good idea. Yeah I don't really like Sakura either, but writing about her or reading about her (when she's not chasing after Sasuke) can make you wanna hug her. Hee, I'm glad to corrupt people! I seem to be doing well at it too! Ok, ramen-chan is ok, but it sounds more like something Naruto would say. Actually, unlike the show, I don't plan on any rivalry between Ino and Sakura. But there will be some jealousy sparks. Blehh, I'd like to tell you more, but I might give something away. Till next chappie, Kiki-chan.

OK, yup. Till next chappie, peoples. Later.

R & R


	6. Chapter 5

Hi, got the next chappie up, so enjoy.

PG-13

Not my characters. My plot.

Still Ino's POV

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

We walked to Konoha high school with me in the lead. I knew how to get there easily without being seen. Sakura trailed slowly behind me. Many times Sakura tried to tell me to walk to school using a street, but I knew better. This way was far better: taking the back way from my house, though a small forest area. Actually, it's the side of a forest so it's not as thick as its center, but it's the best way to get anywhere in this town. I sighed enjoying the nature around me while ignoring Sakuras' complaints of there being sticks in her shoes. 

Sakura decided to change the subject to one that will catch my attention. "How come you failed last year?"

I sighed, "How many times must I tell you? I missed too many days of school so they held me back. I didn't fail exactly, I just missed out." Sakura just pouted. "And besides," I stopped and turned to face her, "I think the stuff you taught me will hold me off for years." She smiled. Yes, she thought I needed summer school to prepare for this year and crammed all she has learned through out middle school into two weeks. My head still hurts. This Sakura's first year in high school; my second. I hated high school.

* * *

Our classroom was old and smelt bad. I glared at my dusty desk. Sakura refused to sit anywhere but next to me. A boy dressed in all green sat next to me before Sakura got there. When she came to kick him out of the way, moved out of the seat saying, "Here you go. Sit wherever you want, fair lady." He gave her a toothy smile with pearly whites so bright they sparkled. That's when Sakura noticed his thick eyebrows and yelled in disgust, not afraid of showing her opinion. "Please leave me alone you thick-browed weirdo!" 

He slunk away, hiding his pain. Sakura just huffed and scanned the classroom, as I did. I saw many of the kids I hated that used to be underclassmen and now I had to suffer with for high school. Shikamaru, the lazy nerd. He could've skipped grades many times, but every time they offered to skip him he would frown and say, "How troublesome." What a boring person. And even worse, his fat-ass friend Chouji. He wasn't a bad person, but he was kinda disgusting and ate ALL the time. When the teacher had their back turned, he would scarf down an entire bag of chips. I saw this really pretty girl who didn't seem old enough to be in this grade. I remember her now. I think her name was Hinata, but I'm not really sure because she never speaks to people much. I pity her almost. Ok, so I really pity her, she has Neji for a cousin. Luckily, Neji is two years up. No meeting him.

I didn't see anyone else I knew, so I tried to talk to Sakura till the teacher came. But she off in some other land. "Sakura? What's wrong?" I noticed she was staring at something. I watched all heads turn to the door and a certain someone entered. Not him. Sasuke. He entered the room and looked up at everyone staring at him. His face showed disappointment. I guess someone he was looking for wasn't here. Not long after Sasuke came our teacher. My same teacher last year, Iruka.

Iruka began with the class. He didn't do much teaching, just explained what high school was going to be like and the things we'll be doing this year. Halfway through his speech and boy dressed in loud colors rushed into the room, yelling, "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei! My alarm clock didn't go off!" The teacher, who was also Narutos' foster parent but only I knew that, nodded, "Now take your seat Naruto." The said boy sighed and began his way to his seat. Snickers and taunts were thrown at him from most of the class. Even I said a few rude things that he didn't hear. Sakura hadn't even seen Naruto enter the room. All this time she was watching Sasuke. Why would she be so obsessed over a jerk like him? Maybe she just didn't know him well enough to hate him, like I do. Then I just won't bother her, I know she won't listen to me, I'll just let her find out for herself.

The only available seat was just behind Sasuke. I watched carefully as Naruto tread his way to the seat. Iruka resumed his speech, but I wasn't paying attention. I was eyeing Narutos' shoelace, something was going to happen and I wasn't sure it was good. Just as Naruto passed Sasukes' seat, his shoelace got stuck under one foot while he stepped forward. This caused him to fall sideways, landing on Sasukes' desk. If Sasuke wasn't leaning forward, staring dully at the teacher, nothing would've happened, but instead the worst had happened. When Naruto fell, he grabbed whatever he could to stop his fall, but that wasn't going to help when he had grabbed Sasuke and they tumbled to the ground.

Somehow in the moment Sasuke had landed on top of Naruto; not by body, but by mouth. They had locked lips and were too stunned to move. Naruto was the first to escape the kiss. Not a word was said in the classroom, not even Iruka spoke. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. Naruto just sat there, blushing and the verge of tears. "I.. I'm.. sor.." He mumbled at he rushed out of the room. Iruka chased after him yelling his name, but Naruto didn't seem to stop. All of us students just sat like mindless drones. Sakura turned to me and whispered, "That Naruto is such an idiot! How could he do something so stupid?" I shrugged. Suddenly a dark haired boy began laughing loudly. Most everyone turned to face him as he said, "What a dumb blonde! Hahahaha, that fag. Hey Sasuke, did ya like it?" He laughed more and more obnoxiously. Sakura dug her nails into her desk, "That Naruto will pay for what he did to Sasuke!"

I rested my chin on my desk and let out a long sigh. It had begun.

* * *

Only thing I liked about this school was lunch. No one had to pay for their food (unless they bought extra stuff like desserts or special drinks). I grabbed my lunch and sat down. Sakura had bought herself a special drink. She sat next to me, but made sure her view was where Sasuke would sit. How she knew he would sit in the far corner of the lunchroom is still a mystery to me this day. We both began eating. Sakura ranted on how horrible 1st period was. I wasn't given a chance to speak, so I just ate my lunch, pretending to pay attention to her. 

"How could someone be so stupid as to forget to tie their shoe? Or to even try and sit near someone as hot as Sasuke when they dressed like that?" She made a sound of disgust, "His clothes are awful! Nothing matched! That dumb blonde! Ah, no offense to you, Ino."

"None taken." I said with a mouthful of French fries.

She continued. But her talk was cut short when a loud crash was heard from the lunch line. I bet you can guess what happened.

Of course, Naruto was in the lunch line. He hadn't seen where he was going and ran into Sasuke. Both boys fell to the ground, food went flying, and a couple screams were heard. I snorted at the position they landed in.

Naruto was sitting on Sasukes' lap. His hands on Sasukes' shoulders as though he were pinning Sasuke down, and his face was extremely close to Sasukes' but this time they had managed not to kiss.

Sasuke let out a piercing yell, "YOU BAKA! GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto jumped off of Sasuke. He tried to speak on his own defense, "It wasn't my fault! If you didn't wear so much black, maybe I'd have seen you! Anyways, I was looking at…" His voice trailed off, but I saw the word 'Sakura' form from his mouth without sound. His eyes lingered in our direction before he shook himself off and left the cafeteria. I teacher tried to speak to him on his way out but he screamed nice and clearly, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" His stomps were heard even as he was out of sight. Soon the cafeteria went back to talking about the event. Everyone chatted amongst themselves. The same teacher who was just yelled at offered his help to Sasuke but was ignored. Sasuke brushed himself off. He went back to get his lunch like nothing had happened.

Sakura sighed at me, "Is this the way it was last year?" I shook my head no. This was definitely not like last year. This year was going to be so much rougher.

* * *

TBC…..

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter seemed to revolve around Sasuke and Naruto, I just felt I should add that stuff in. I hope you enjoyed and will tell me what you think. 

REVIEWS:

Yugi-obsessed: Yeah, YISH is pretty funny isn't it? Yes Sakuras' mom is a butthead, but her mom is based on a certain parent :cough. I updated, now review and tell me whacha think.

Spork ai: I'm very happy you like my story! It's good to hear new people. I don't have to portray Sasuke as an evil jerk, he already is:hides from rabid Sasuke fans: Really? I could've sworn I've seen a plot similar to this before, but the end is very unique. I know that. Please keep reviewing, you're so kind. I plan on doing more InoSaku and/or SakuIno fics soon, but this one will take a while. I have some other InoSaku fics if you haven't read them, check them out.

Kiki-chan: I knew you'd review sooner or later. A loyal fan! I wish all fans of everybody were like you. Cute and pink. Yes, there's my vision of Sakura. :blush: I'm not that great and there's no need to insult everyone else. Yuri and shoujo-ai is just a little harder for most to accept. YISH YISH YISH, I now say that instead of yes, except it sounds like yesh, just like I count 'one fuzzy, two fuzzy…' Blah, not much else I need to say, well review again.

Ok peoples, you know what to do. Till then.


	7. Chapter 6

HAPPY EASTER! (And to those who don't celebrate it like my friend Fishcake, "Hope you had a great weekend!")

Sorry it took so long to update. Because of my lack of update, I made this chappie extra long (sorta)! Yay!

Not much else to say, but I sure hope you enjoy this.

PG-13

Sakura's POV

Not mine chara, but definitely my plot.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

This weekend I had a fight with my mom. I've been grounded and mom drives me to school everyday. But what happened wasn't that much. I don't understand why my mom hates Ino so much. 

"You shouldn't hang out with that Ino girl." Mom said when I got home late Saturday night from hanging out with Ino at the arcade.

I sighed angrily, "Mom, I've told you before, she's my best friend. And anyways, she's the coolest thing that's happened to me since we left dad."

"Don't you speak of that man in our house!" Mom yelled sharply, "Look at what this girl has down to you! She's making you act like her; a delinquent! I forbid you to hang out with her from this point on!"

"I hate you!" I yelled at my mother.

My mom huffed, and calmed her voice back down trying to reason with me, "Sakura, honey, please. I know you two are friends, but she is not the type of person I want you hanging out with."

I rolled my eyes, "Mother, she's not what she seems! You don't know her like I do! She's my best friend!" With those final two words, I ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I caught Ino standing outside. She had dropped me off and must've heard what happened. Her eyes formed tears that did not fall.

"Thank you for standing up for me." She said below a whisper.

I was still a bit angry, but my friend was much more important that my anger at my mother. "It was nothing."

Ino leaned forward and hugged me tightly. A slight breeze brushed through our hair, but we didn't pay much attention to it.

* * *

"Ok, class!" Iruka yelled from the front of the room, "Today we have two new students. First is Gaara. He's been sick for over a month and he missed the beginning of school. Say hi to everyone Gaara." Iruka would be a better elementary school teacher. 

The boy Gaara looked like a colorful goth. His hair blazed in fire red colors that made his eyes glow neon green. He seemed to have never slept in his life because his eyes had very dark colors all around them. But what weirder was the tattoo on his forehead: it was the Japanese kanji for love. Love! That didn't suit his style from what I could see.

I saw him look over the class. His eyes lingered on me for a moment; maybe it was because I made eyes contact with those neon eyes, or maybe something else. But he didn't say anything to the class, just nodded.

Next to him was a beautiful girl. Her brown hair reached halfway down her back. She smiled at everyone and closed her hazel eyes. She was just so pretty and her frame was very slender and elegant. I couldn't help but smile back when her eyes scanned the class and passed by me. She already seemed like a very nice person.

Iruka said aloud, "And this other boy here is Haku. He just moved here." The whole class dropped their jaws: A BOY! That beautiful girl there was a boy! That was a surprise.

Naruto glared at Gaara. He saw Gaara look at me. I didn't understand their glares to each other and shrugged it off. Next to me, Ino watched Haku take his seat in front of us.

"We are starting our second week of school today, so get out your books and turn to…" Our teacher then resumed his teachings from Friday. All throughout our class period I caught Gaara looking at me. But he never showed any expression while staring at me. Multiple times I got shivers from his eyes. When the bell rang, telling us class was over, Haku stood up and walked over to me. His voice was almost as feminine as his looks, "I believe the gothic boy Gaara has a crush on you." And he turned quickly and left with a smile.

A sudden shudder shot throughout my body as I felt something near me. I turned sharply, but no one was there. But I did see Naruto watching Gaara like a hawk as he left the room. Ino plopped her hand on my shoulder, "Chill out Sakura. You seem scared."

I shrugged, pretending nothing happened, "I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

After lunch was Tsunade's class. Ino was going to skip this class, but I managed to drag her in with me. I looked around as we entered the class, and as I feared, Gaara was here. But, in some weird way, I felt safe in Tsunades' class. She was strict and mean, and nothing got by her, so there was no way the creepy Gaara could do anything but stare at me. Within minutes, Ino was asleep next to me, with her nose in the book Tsunade assigned us to read to ourselves. She didn't teach much that I knew of. Haku had finished reading his book; the ENTIRE thing. And guess what we were reading? "The Grapes of Wrath" And yet I was only on the fifth chapter! We had to finish reading this by the end of the semester. But Haku had… Wow. Even Tsunade was surprised when Haku put his book down and sat quietly with his hands on his desk. 

She walked up to him and decided to test him by asking questions of what happened. Oddly enough he got everything right! Tsunade said simply when they were done, "Well, then get started on your book report." And turned on her heel to sit back down, the expression of surprise did not leave her face the entire time.

Luckily for me, somehow, Gaara didn't look my way one time. He seemed to be annoyed at the book he was forced to read. Naruto was also having trouble. I sighed and saw Sasuke. He was flipping through the pages, barely scanning each, with a slight look of jealousy on his face. I swooned. Oh, isn't Sasuke just so great no matter what he does?

* * *

On our way to P.E., Ino chattered to me. She talked more than I at times. 

"Remember what Haku said earlier? You know, about that weird kid Gaara? Why are you taking this so lightly Sakura?" I sighed and slowed my speed. Ino did as well.

I spoke quietly, "I'm not taking this lightly. Down look, but if you can catch him, Gaara is following us. I mean I know he also has P.E. too, but he's following us, not just walking to P.E. Do you see him?" Ino turned slightly, and I was right. There he was, pretending to get a drink at the fountain, just a few yards behind us. Ino faced me and said calmly, "Ok then, let's speed up."

We made it to P.E. in one piece, with Gaara trailing behind slowly. Our P.E. teacher, Gai, was already cheering on Lee who was making his way around the track as warm-up exercise. What a show-off! I did a few stretches and began running on the track. Ino followed me. We made eye contact and silently told each other to race. I sped off without warning and Ino was on my tail. She was catching up fast, so I pushed myself faster. I looked behind me quickly and laughed at Ino. But I caught out of the corner of my eye, Gaara. His red hair was easily seen in the light. When I turned around, I saw Sasuke right in front of me. I couldn't slow myself down and he wasn't really running, just jogging.

"Sasuke, look out!" I screamed. I couldn't stop my run and tripped over Sasuke. I went flying into Shikamaru, who was sleeping peacefully on the side of track. But my former speed kept me flying even after hitting him. I hit the gravel with a sickening thud and my leg caught on something. I screamed in pain, and curled in a ball with my hands gripping my ankle. I heard Sasuke yell at me, "You dumb girl! Watch where you're going next time, and maybe you won't get hurt." That struck me right in the heart.

Everyone on the track seemed to stop what they were doing and ran towards me. I looked up and saw Ino hovering over me. She sat herself down next to me and examined my ankle. Gai and Lee came speeding I my direction yelling stuff like, "What happened? You okay?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Naruto pounce on Gaara. "It's all your fault! You jerk!" Kicks and punches were all over the place. Gai didn't have much to say to me when he walked up.

"You have sprained your ankle! Ino, take her down to the nurses' office." Ino nodded and watched as Gai ran to break up the fight between Naruto and Gaara. I laughed when he got a fist in his face causing him to fall down to the ground.

Ino helped me up. We began our way to the bridge.

Our school had some good things. Like for example, our P.E. classes are always down on a hill that is across a creek almost sized enough to be a river. There is a giant bridge over this creek, and the bridge is actually an expansion of the second floor of our school. It was made into looking like a hall from our school.

As we enter the bridge hall, Ino felt I was strong enough to walk on my own. And I could walk actually once I got used to the pain.

"C'mon!" Ino snapped at me. I followed her down the hallway, with my limp affecting my speed.

"Shuddup! I'm coming!" I yelled back at the annoying older blonde, "Can't you see the twisted ankle here?" I pointed to my left leg, glaring at my best friend.

Ino sighed and stopped, leaning against the wall to wait for me. "Look, don't get all fussy about it. Besides it's not that bad a wound, I've had worse."

"That's encouraging." I muttered sarcastically as I hobbled as fast as I could with a twisted ankle.

We made it to the end of the hall where the stairway was inconveniently placed for a high school. I sighed as I peered over the railing. A whole bunch of stairs stood beneath me. I sighed and looked at Ino sadly. "Why doesn't this school have an elevator?"

Ino scoffed and skipped down a few steps, and spoke quietly, not intending for anyone to here, "Because it's a cheap-ass school." I giggled a bit as I set my foot down and began climbing down the plain white stairs holding myself up with the railing. Paint chipped here and there as my hand brushed over it, sending a ticklish sensation up my arm. Lifting my uninjured foot lightly down to the next step, I looked around to see how far I had gone. Not much. Ino was hopping down the steps like a little child, mumbling about the bad things in this school. I just smiled, but her smile didn't last long.

My head started spinning and before she had a chance to grip tightly on the railing, I lost control of my body. The world around me swayed as my body swayed from side to side. I began fearing what would happen to me. My eyes saw nothing but colors of the world around me, mixing and fading off to black. I managed to do one thing before falling over the rail, unconscious:

Scream.

* * *

I came to when I had landed. Seeing Ino laying beneath me brought a strong blush to my cheeks. Without the strength to move much, I attempted to wake Ino. 

"Hey, Ino. Get up. C'mon, Ino. I need your help," I said as I shook Inos' shoulders. Ino opened her eyes slowly. "Ino! Yes, you're awake. Can you get up?"

"Yes." She said as she slid out from under me and sat up on a stair. I laid back against the stairs I landed on. "Are you ok?" I asked Ino.

Ino nodded, but her eyes said otherwise. Can I ask you something?" I looked at her and nodded slightly. "Who are you?"

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Wow! That was fun to write! I've been eating all my Easter candy so I'm SUPER HYPER right now! Blah! Ok, reviews… 

Lady of Gryffindor: Yup, SasuNaru is in most all of my fics, and might happen in this one. But we'll just see.

Spork ai: Ok, so he's not a jerk, but he's mean a lot. Yes, I agree to the stick-up-the-as comment. Happy? I added Gaara and Haku. And thanks for asking for them to be in here, cuz they were really useful in helping me write this chappie. THANKS!

Yugi-obsessed: Well, then I'm happy you love my writing, and if you like it so much, then try out some of my other fics.

Kiki-chan: YISH! How are you? I came up with this cool saying about my story, "The ending begins where the beginning began." Sorry, I just had to tell you that. Sasuke didn't diss her to her face, but good enough, doncha think? Thanks for that idea. There'll be some Sakura angst in the next chappie or so. Sorry, I don't think I'll use the idea of them fighting in a different way over Sasuke. But then again… I might, but in a different way then you said. Gah! I can't be telling this! Just you wait, and review something cool, I'll work on the next chappie ASAP with a fair chunk of angst. If you think it's interesting now, just you wait. And uhhh… YISH, love ya too!

Ok, I'm getting too hyper, I gotta go.

Review, and I'll see you soon, peoples!


	8. Chapter 7

Holy monkeys! This was so hard to write! I had actually written this yesterday, but then the internet went down so I had to wait till today to put it up. Please enjoy it. I worked really hard. This is a new genre for me.

PG-13

Sakura's POV

Not my characters, but it'll always be my storyline.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"The doctor will be right with you, please wait," said the nurse while me, Ino, and my mother sat in the waiting room. I turned to face my mom with my body at an odd angle as my foot rested on the chair next to me. Ino sat across the room from both of us. She looked really shaken up and frightened in a way. I would walk over and sit next to her, but with my ankle in worse condition from the fall than it originally was and my mother giving my the evil eye every time I try, I can't do anything. However I have gestured and spoken to Ino to come and sit next to me. Each time I think I have her attention, it turns out she wasn't looking at me, but right through me as if I weren't there. My mom was rattling on and on about how it may have been Inos' fault this happened to her. I sighed thinking of how I wished I could remember what happened after I blacked out. 

The nurse entered the room and spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ma'am," she said to my mom, "the doctor is ready for the three of you. Follow me, please." We stood and mom helped me walk. I turned back and called for Ino to follow only to find she was right on my tail staring at the cold hospital floor, watching her feet shuffle childishly. She wasn't quite here with us. I suddenly felt very alone and shuddered at the feeling.

Slowly, step-by-step, we walked to our room. Mom set me down in the first chair she saw as we entered the room, then set herself on the closest thing to a chair near me. I frowned at her, seeing she left no seat for Ino to sit on. She frowned back and pointed to the floor. God, how I hated her at the moment.

The doctor, Yondaime, was a tall, handsome man. But he looked frighteningly like Naruto, with his golden blonde hair and eyes that seem to carry an ocean in each. He was all in all a really good-looking person. I felt the urge to ask him if he had a son, and yet I fear what his reaction would be so I've didn't ask. "So, what have we here?" he asked with a kind tone to his voice, "You are Sakura and that over there is Ino, right?" He pointed with the pen in his hand to Ino standing silently in the corner near the door. I nodded. My mom thought she should speak for us since she drove us here.

"Yes, you're correct. My daughter here seems to have twisted her ankle, but because of Ino," she bared her teeth hatefully as she said my friends' name, "I think Sakura's ankle in now broken." He squatted next to me and put one hand on my ankle, "This one?" I nodded, not being able to think of anything else to say really. "He tapped me ankle in one place, "Does it hurt here?" I shook my head no, but then let out a yell when a flash of searing pain shot up my leg.

He sighed, "I guess it did hurt. Well, your leg is broken, pretty badly too. You must've token a big fall. Now, can you tell me what happened to her?"

"I don't know what or how it happened, but Ino, my best friend, has lost her memory," I said, with my voice slightly fearful of what he might say next.

"Well, that was pretty obvious, but I can't understand why you don't know how it happened. Don't best friends know everything that happened to the other?" He said, smiling. "In any case, I'm going to have to keep the both of you here tonight, maybe longer. Mrs. Haruno, we don't seem to need you for anything as of right now so you should leave." I smiled a 'thank you' to him, but he didn't catch it. Mom argued.

"But I have to stay with my daughter! It's that Ino girl that needs to leave!"

Yondaime set his hand on her shoulder and stood, looking down on her, "Ma'am, please leave." My mother sighed and hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear before she left the room, "You stay away from that girl, even if she has lost her memory." And with that she left with Yondaime by her side.

He turned back to say something to me and Ino, "I'm going to leave you two alone in here. Please Ino, think hard about what you can remember, and Sakura, I'll be back to prep you for your cast." He shut the door on his way out.

I leaned back against the chair I sat in. Ino spoke quietly, she sounded like a lost child, "We are best friends?"

My eyes went wide as what I had feared was true. "Of course! We were the best of friends around. Although occasionally we get on each others nerves." I laughed nervously. Her eyes met mine and for the first time, they were actually staring at me.

"So then why can't I remember you?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Why is everything so scary and so damn unfamiliar? And if I have lost my memory, then how do I know this isn't real and you're not some figment of my imagination?"

"That hurt," I said, refusing to meet her demanding eyes.

She continued, "Who are you really? Maybe it's your fault I lost my memory! Huh, did you think about that!" She stepped nearer to me, her voice cracked as tears poured down her face. "Why! Why can't you tell me! If we were friends then you'd have to remember and know everything about me, right? Right!" I took advantage of how close she was to me and slapped her, hard.

"Snap out of it!" I yelled back, managing all my strength to stand and face her. Tears began to fall down my own cheeks. "You are my best friend! I stood up for you! I yelled at my own mother for you! I've protected you from her hatred! Now don't tell me I'm part of your imagination! I'm real! You're real! And we will face reality side-by-side like BEST FRIENDS SHOULD!" I screamed the last part, throwing my heart into each word.

Ino was stunned by my passionate outburst. She turned away, and sat where my mom had sat. We didn't speak for the rest of the time until Yondaime came back.

* * *

The cast felt weird as I attempted to scratch an area that was under the cast, just beyond my reach. I managed to get a hold of a fork and shoved into my cast to scratch. Ino chuckled lightly at my odd attempts, but she said nothing. Yondaime had with him a notepad as he sat down near me. 

"Well, let's start with your ankle, Sakura, how did that happen?" He said as he pointed to my leg with the pen in his hand.

"Just your typical accident. I was racing with Ino, and winning too, and I didn't see…" I hesitated to find out how to say his name without hurting myself. No longer could I love a guy who said something so cruel to me in my time on pain. I eventually just said it, "Sasuke, this boy in my class, in front of me. I sorta ran into him, and then I flew into some other boy and hit the ground. I think I hit my leg on the ground wrong or hit a rock. But as Ino helped me to the office… I… I can't remember… I just remember waking up on top of Ino on the stairs and then coming here."

He finished writing the necessary information and then looked me in the eyes, "Why can't you remember?" What kind of a stupid question is that? I blinked to show him I knew nothing, but his expression told me to try harder. He then spoke up, "Tell of this Sasuke guy. You paused before saying his name. Does he have any part in your life?"

My eyes went wide. Not just a doctor, this guy must have been a psychiatrist too. How did he know? "Well I have… had a… crush on him… but after I fell he said... some mean stuff to me. He made me think it was… my fault for tripping over him. Was it?" Yondaime shrugged.

"Ok, Sakura, you seem pretty down about this entire thing. I don't have an exact answer. I do have a fair guess of why you may not be able to remember anything, and I think I might know why Ino has lost her memory."

"Go on," I said.

"It's either, some sci-fi incident happened and aliens took over your body temporarily or you both were under the influence of super-powered midgets," He looked at us carefully, "No? Sorry, I thought I could get one of you to laugh. It works on most kids. But anyways, seriously, I think that you, Sakura, were so down about this Sasuke fella and you may have been so shocked of how mean he was, and from twisting your ankle, that you just lost consciousness. But that's just a guess. Now, you say you remember waking up in a stairway?" I nodded and turned to see Ino listening intently. "My guess would be that since you two are such good friends, from what I've heard, that you may have lost consciousness at the top of the stairway and Ino saw this. She probably managed to catch you or save you from any worse harm then already done. Now, most people lose their memory from a strong or severe hit on their head. If you look closely to the back of Inos head, underneath the ponytail, you'll see a nice big bump. She probably hit her head on stair in saving you. Sakura, you should be grateful."

I saw Ino's expression after hearing this. She made eye contact with me. "I did what? But, if I did…" Ino stared deep into my eyes as though I had the answer.

"And if my guesses are anywhere near correct, we need to take Ino in for some examination. Sakura, I'm going to let you be alone for a while to let this information sink in a bit, ok?" He stood and gestured for Ino to follow. Suddenly, I jumped up and grabbed Ino around the neck from behind, "Don't go. I don't want you to be alone."

Ino broke from my hug and faced me; a grim but happy-like expression was on her face, "I won't be alone. I'll have the doctors. You just think Sakura." She patted my shoulder and left with the doctor. They closed the door on their way out.

I plopped myself down on the chair where I had just sat. I looked out the window to see the sun setting. I thought back to the many sunsets Ino and I watched together while playing out in the field near her home. These memories even brought back the memory of when we first met. We played tag and fell asleep in each other's arms in the shade of a forest. Ino was the greatest friend I had ever had. All my other friends were only my friends because I was rich. But after my mom left my dad, we got poor, fast. I lost all my friends and turned to books and magazines for fun. Then I moved here.

But of course, I had also met Sasuke. My crush for him was beyond even my control. I just noticed I'd be ignoring Ino with all my Sasuke-talk! How could I have been so…?

I was getting quite frustrated with myself. How could I ignore her, making her feel unwanted like the people at the orphanage did? How could I? Oh, Ino! I'm so sorry!

But why do I like Sasuke? What's so great about him? He never did anything. He was never nice to me; he never treated me kindly. Heck, he never talked to me unless he had good reason. Why did I ever like him?

In the back of my mind, I heard a voice so quiet that I seemed just above a whisper of the wind. Because you love her.

Love who? Ino? What's that got to do with Sasuke? I mean, yeah. I do love her, but only as a friend… I thought.

Oh. My. God!

I do.

I love her.

I'm in love with Ino.

But what am I going to do about it? She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't even remember anything we've ever done. Or worse, I don't think she remembers her past or that she's an orphan.

Oh, Ino. I feel so alone. What am I to do to help you?

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Hi again! I sure hoped you liked it. Sorry, if some stuff sounded repetitive. And now, reviews: 

Spork ai: Why wouldn't I be hyper? Sugar is my god! Sorry, there won't be SasuGaa in here. In my fic, Sasuke is a jerk (but not always), and Gaara is creepy. But maybe in my next ficcie I'll put Gaara in again. He's fun to write. Haku is hard to write about! I had to watch the entire 1st season, twice, to even try and write Haku properly. There will be more Gaara and Haku in this story (I think). Don't worry; Gaara won't do anything funny to Sakura. But he will stalk her a lot and get in fights with Naruto a lot. I'm a yaoi/yuri fangirl. Het is ok, but I refuse to write it unless a fan asks nicely. No, you're not being rude! You're just fine. I'd like to have more reviews like yours! Thanks.

Yugi-obsessed: Yep, finally caught up to the teaser intro. But there are still lots more to come.

Host: And you knew what would happen before? Heck, I didn't even know what'd happen, and I'm writing it! I sure hope people find my ficcie interesting, 'cause then that means I'm doing my job. Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, that's all the ficcie reviews. And for the first time I can't remember, I've updated before Kiki-chan reviewed! Hahaha, I'm so mean. Anyway, till then, my fans.


	9. Chapter 8

Heyyas! I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's so short, but anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think.

Ino POV

PG-13

NOT MINE. (Do I have to say this?)

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

_"Don't go. I don't want you to be alone."_

Her words stuck to my mind. I couldn't forget the expression on her face. My heart pounded painfully as though it wanted to tell me something, but I must be too ignorant to understand because its words are not clear to me.

After Yondaime and a couple of the assistants of his were done poking and prodding at me, I was let by myself for a moment of peace. But, peace was not what I would be granted over-all in my situation. I was tormented on the inside by questions and feelings I didn't know the answers to. And worse, at the far corner of my mind, that girl's pained expression, from when I told her she was a part of my imagination, haunted me. Every time I tried not to think of her, my chest hurt. A sharp, fire-like pain jabbed at my heart. I wanted to cry.

But, why is she having this much of an effect on me? Were we really good friends as I've been told?

We had to be. No one could give such a passionate speech.

_"You are my best friend! I stood up for you! I yelled at my own mother for you! I've protected you from her hatred! Now don't tell me I'm part of your imagination! I'm real! You're real! And we will face reality side-by-side like BEST FRIENDS SHOULD!"_

I shuddered, remembering the intensity of it.

I've got to see her again. I must. I need to know everything about her and me and our friendship. I need to know. Please!

The door opened slowly and Yondaime entered. "Please follow me, Ino. We're going to Sakura to discuss what will happen to you. Don't worry. Everything should turn out for the best." I nodded, and left the dull little room. But on the inside, I was joyous to be going back to Sakura. I trailed behind Yondaime eagerly to see the strawberry-blonde girl again.

* * *

Sakura sat by herself, facing the window. Her green-eyes were off in space and she said nothing to our entrance. Yondaime announced calmly, "Sakura, your mom gave me her number before she left. I'm going to go call her. I'll be right back. Ino, you just sit tight." 

He always seems to be leaving.

The silence was deafening. I muttered a meager 'hi' to Sakura, but no reply. I slumped against the wall waiting impatiently for Yondaime to get back. Although I showed no evidence of it on my face, I felt like bursting in tears for the fact Sakura did not answer me. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "He'd better get back here soon."

Finally, Sakura made some show of life and mumbled barely audible, "Yeah."

I felt somewhat better hearing at least something from her. But I decided not to say anything else; she seemed really in thought and I'd guess she doesn't want any disturbance.

I heard footsteps outside the door. They paused and soon after the door opened with Yondaime, smiling as usual. "Here's the deal, girls."

Sakura turned around, as did I. We both stared at him, eager to hear what'll happen to me.

"Ok, well, since I guess Inos' parents are unavailable, Ino will be staying with you Sakura, until further notice. Ino will have to come back here monthly to check up. I would say weekly, but I think monthly will be just fine. Sakuras' mom has agreed, although reluctantly, to keep and care for Ino until we get notice from her parents or relatives. Are you two ok with this?" Oddly enough, we both agreed in unison. Yondaime smiled again, bigger, and said, "Ok then. Now Ms. Haruno will not be able to come here until the morning to pick you two up, so we have a waiting room with cots for those who sleep here. Follow me. Oh and Sakura, here are the crutches you will be using till your leg heals up."

He led us to a room with just exactly as he described, "a waiting room with cots".

"Right now the time is just after 7. Lights go out in here around 9, well not really out. But they go dim for people to sleep. Sometime soon, I'll send a nurse with dinner for you two. Now go pick a cot and rest, you've had a long day." Said Yondaime as he went off to tend to some other patient.

There were around three other people in the room, but not one of them acknowledged our existence. We found two cots next to each other furthest back on the room. Not a soul lay nearby them. I helped Sakura down and set the crutches by her on the floor between us. And as Yondaime had said, not five minutes later, did a nurse enter the room with a cart full of plates of food for everyone in the room. Everyone got up to get their food and ate while the nurse waited to take our plates away. No one said anything but a few 'thank you's. When everyone finished the nurse left with the empty plates and closed the door behind her.

Sakura and I had eaten the fastest and finished first. It must have looked like we were in competition with each other, and it felt that way to me. I felt like I had done everything in a friendly competition with her. The feeling was so warm and assuring in a way.

We sat in silence for a good hour. I was the first one to speak.

"So, um, tell me about me, and, um, you, and the stuff that we've been through. How long have we known each other?"

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts sharply when I spoke. She smiled warmly, "Sure." Immediately, my heart lifted happily. Sakura began to speak of me, telling me tales of our friendship. The way she spoke of me was as though I were her idol. She made me out to be a goddess with every time she mentioned me.

I know I am quite vulnerable with this amnesia of mine, but whenever I'm with this girl, I feel secure and feel like I can take on anything.

Yet, I don't know what's out there for me to take, so maybe I can't take on anything.

Luckily, I'm not alone…

I have Sakura here with me.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

WARNING: If any of you think you know about the Gaara/Sakura thing, TRUST ME, it's not what you think. (I'll leave it at that.) I'm a very tricky person.

Anyways, I have learned how to spell orphanage. And I have discovered that I have multiple errors in my story. Sorry about that, I just dislike rereading my stories. What I need is an editor, sorta. Or is it called a beta reader? Whatever I need someone who is online all the time and is very good at catching spelling errors and word errors. I need that person to read the chapter I e-mail and to send it back ASAP pointing out my errors. But this person needs to be fast so I can get my story out. I don't mean to be putting pressure. So if anyone would like to take this job, please e-mail me. And hopefully my errors and stuff will lessen. (Also, this person must be open-minded to any and all couplings and will not tell me to add stuff in the chapter that I send them. I write my chapters according to the reviews I'm given, but I do not rewrite stuff, I just fix errors.)

**Reviews:**

Orrin: ORRIN-CHAN! You reviewed my story:chibi face: You really think I've improved as I writer? You're too kind! Ramune for you, Orrin-chan.

Kiki-chan: Yeah, you should update your own stories too. YISH! How are you! Actually, my mom is even meaner than Sakura's mom. But Saku's mom is based on my friends mom who hates me for no reason I know of. I tend to base my characters on people. Don't burn the Naruto books! Who cares if the real Saku isn't that great? Cooler than sliced cheese:raises eyebrow: About Gaara, read warning above and wait for the next chapter and so forth. Chibi Saku plush for you, Kiki-chan.

Spork ai: LOL, why would I make him do that? Anyway, read Gaara warning above and wait for next time we see Gaara. Yeah they do make a cute couple, but they're still gonna fight a lot. Just wait. :evil malicious grin: How is this a soap opera? Oh, I see. Hey my moms worse than Saku's mom, but I haven't run away. :shrug: I love reading your reviews, pocky for you.

Yugi-obsessed: I know I just wanna huggle them too. I updated now you review. Cookies for you.

Vampire Toy: If you're reading this… THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for putting me on your C2 community! I feel so honored. Loads of candy for you!

Now, um, hey, wait till next chapter and review so it happens sooner.


	10. Chapter 9

Welcome to the next chapter of my soap opera (as it has been called).

Ok, I have an editor person now, so if anyone has a complaint about my mistakes yell at her somehow.

PG-13

Ino's POV

(Not my chara)

(I will start adding other couplings now.)

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Someone pushed me off my cot, startling me awake. I sat up from the cold ground and saw Yondaime standing above me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push you off, I just wanted to wake you." He laughed nervously. I yawned and moved over my cot to wake Sakura, but she wasn't there. I suddenly felt so alone and scared. Frantically, I scanned the room. Yondaime sensed my fear, and consoled me, "Ino, calm down. Sakura went to go wait for her mother and said she'd bring breakfast when her mother shows up." 

My mouth opened slowly to speak. My words caught in my throat, causing me to make little choking sounds instead of speaking. A sharp pain jabbed into my ribs as it got harder to breathe. I earned a funny look from Yondaime. "Are you alright?" He inquired, nearing his face to mine. I nodded as my lungs finally got some air. I had no clue to whatever had happened, but all my worries escaped me when Sakura entered the room with a tray of delicious looking food. Yondaime left saying good-bye to Sakura and waving to me.

Sakura laughed when her eyes caught sight of me.

"Oh my Ino, you are in serious need of brushing your hair. Here lemme help you." I had no chance to stop her when she sat me down on the cot and set the tray next to me. "Here. Eat while I brush your hair." She pulled the hair band from my messy hair. I hadn't even noticed how all-over-the-place my hair had been. Sakura pulled a brush from her pocket, talking as she began to brush. "My mom brought this brush for me, but I didn't need it that much." Sakura brought the brush through my hair gently, not pulling or hurting me once. I sighed contently, feeling warm and safe. The food near me consisted of a blueberry muffin, bacon, and some French toast. Off to the side, was an unopened 'V8 Splash'. I picked childishly at the bacon. Light laughter behind me told me I was acting silly. I grabbed the morsel and nibbled slowly at it, all while Sakura chattered on and on about how great it will be to live together.

A tall, beautiful woman entered the room. Her strawberry-blonde hair tied up in a bun, and with the suit she wore she looked like a secretary or a business woman. Her eyes, though, did not match her beauty. They were filled with hate and urgency, "C'mon girls, you're going to miss school!"

A nurse entered behind her.

"Please ma'am, this is a hospital, do not yell." The woman glared at the nurse and turned on her heel out the door.

Sakura sighed, "You remember my mom, Ino." I nodded, my heart beating quickly in hatred I barely recognized. "Well, let's get leaving," said Sakura as she tied my hair up high in a ponytail, leaving a lock of my bangs hanging in front of my eyes. I finished what I could of the breakfast and offered it to Sakura, who gladly took it claiming to have forgotten to feed herself earlier.

* * *

In the car, Sakura said little. 

"We left our stuff at school yesterday, so we don't have to stop at home to get it. I'll introduce you to everyone and I'll help you out with all our school stuff. Luckily, we have all our classes together, so no worries." And that was about it until we came to the school.

'Konoha High School' read the statue in the front of the school. I whispered the name slowly to myself and felt the familiarity of the name. The car stopped and Sakura opened the door for me. I finally managed to speak up for myself,

"Hey, you don't need to open doors for me. You're the one with crutches." Wide-eyed, Sakura closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled back and left the car. The very second I closed the door, Ms. Haruno zoomed off, as though she really wanted to be away from me. I shrugged off her emotions against me and took it step-by-step into the school.

* * *

The moment we entered the school, a lanky man wearing all black with black hair and sunglasses directed us to the office. Sakura told him I had lost my memory, he replied telling her he already knew. He told us to wait right there while he went to get the principal. Sakura turned to me. 

"That was Ebisu, the vice-principal. But everyone thinks he's some sort of closet pervert." I laughed at Sakura's comment on the creepy man. "But the principal is a real perv. If you're careful, you'll catch him hitting on Tsunade, another teacher. It's actually quite funny counting how many times in one day a guy can get attacked by a woman." She said with a grin. Right on time, a tall, handsome male walked into the room. He greeted us with a smile. It felt weird to meet a man whose hair was longer than my own. I stared at the long, silvery ponytail that reached his thighs as he stood.

"Hello, Ino, I am Jiraiya. Or so some kids like to call me, Ero-sennin." He twitched as he said it, "Anyways, I've heard of your misfortune in losing your memory. Do you have anyone you know to help you out with school?" I pointed blandly to Sakura. He laughed, "Of course, your best friend, Sakura. Since you two got along so well before, I guess I'll allow it. Sakura, you have all the classes Ino does, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good then, tell me all your teachers so I can call them up and tell them of this incident," he said, then remembered something, "Oh, please tell me in order of classes." Sakura hesitated, remembering the order of her teachers I had forgotten.

"First is Iruka, then Kurenai, Sandaime, Tsunade, Gai, Kakashi, Orochimaru, and then Asuma." I watched Jiraiya's expression change for each name he heard. Especially Tsunade. I could've sworn I saw some drool appear at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, ok girls, go head off to Iruka. I'll tell him. Have a nice day."

We left the office, Sakura in a rush and me beside her.

* * *

The classroom was on the first floor, fortunately. Sakura entered the room first and was greeted by a man with a thick scar across his nose. He saw me and gestured for me to head over to him. 

"Hey, Ino, I'm your homeroom teacher Iruka. Go take your seat while I begin calling role." Sakura was already seated and waiting for me. I took my seat right beside her and waited for role call. I didn't have to wait long, giving me the impression that Sakura and I were the last to get here.

"Chouji?" A portly boy stood up, hiding a bag of chips behind him.

"Here, Iruka."

"I know you have chips there. Hand 'em over, Chouji." A boy next to him mumbled,

"I told you so, Chouji."

"Shuddup," answered the fat boy and he gave Iruka the chips. Iruka continued.

"Gaara?" A shiver was sent down my spine for reasons unknown to me as I watched a gothic boy with fiery red hair raise his hand.

"Here," came the dark voice, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Haku?"

A pretty, frail girl, who was sitting behind me, stood. I noticed her chest was flat. A thought flickered in my mind of her being male, but I ignored it, thinking no way could someone so beautiful be male. I found myself wrong when I heard her voice.

"Yes, I'm here." That voice could've been either male or female. I was quite confused now.

Sakura nudged me in the side lightly.

"Yes, that's a boy," whispered Sakura. Wow. I was definitely surprised. Before the boy sat down, a dark haired boy next to him shouted while pointing at Haku.

"Is that a hickey!" Everyone turned to Haku, who blushed deeply.

"No, I can assure you, it's not." Haku replied, his blush furiously reddening his face as he sat. The boy next to him laughed.

"Yeah sure. You got it from that man who was following you yesterday, didn't you?" He sneered, "You homo." Haku turned in the other direction.

"One must always treasure their special someone." That shut up the boy next to him. I felt sorry for Haku in a way. Iruka sighed.

"Now that that's over, let's continue, shall we? Hinata?"

"H-here," came a childish voice from a young girl in the front. I raised my eyebrows. She didn't seem old enough to be here. Weird.

"Ino?"

I jumped up with a quick, "Here." And sat down, unintentionally earning a few snickers across the class.

"Kiba?" The rude boy who sat next to Haku stood.

"Yeah I'm here." I heard a couple people call him names that didn't faze him. Iruka sighed.

"Kimimaro?"

A slender pale boy stood. His voice deep and strong as he spoke the 'here' and sat.

"Lee?" I laughed when I saw this thick-eye-browed boy stand. He stood with his right hand on his forehead like he was in the army.

"I'm here, sensei." He said sharply and sat. I heard other kids laugh as well.

"Naruto?" Iruka's face held the expression something bad was about to happen. And he was correct.

Some clumsy blonde stood quickly at hearing his name. But the boy stood to quickly and went back down yelling out as he fell, "Here!"

Sakura shook her head.

"This never seems to get old." I barely heard her over the laughter of the class. Iruka held back his own laughter as the boy took his seat.

"Sakura?" Sakura stood.

"Here." And sat. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Sasuke?"

An extremely handsome boy stood and grunted a short, "Here." I watched in awe at the way he moved. But I had this feeling in my gut telling me he was a jerk and I should leave him alone.

The rest of the names went by with less interesting events. "Shikamaru?"

"Here."

"Shino?"

"Present."

"Tayuya?"

"Here," said a girl in the back, and she mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"And last but not least, Tenten?" No answer. "Tenten?" Still nothing. "Tenten, just because I can see you doesn't mean you can't claim you're here." I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair tied in buns on each side of her head. She seemed to be staring at someone just past me. I looked around for her target and saw that shy girl Hinata. Could this girl be staring at another girl? How weird. Sakura reached back and tapped Tenten with her pencil.

"Hey, wake up." The girl jumped up and stood quickly.

"I'm sorry, Iruka. Yes, I'm here, just zoning out."

"I saw," said Iruka, "Well let's continue with our lessons class. Open to page 18 in your workbooks and begin. Naruto, please read the intro paragraph aloud."

I sighed and stared out a window. I felt so alone, despite the fact Sakura sat near me. Something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I finished this a lot faster than I expected. I guess the next chapter will be out soon too. 

Reviews:

Spork ai: I'm sorry, but I do plan on some het in this ficcie. I see how you got the soap opera idea. Thank you for requesting to be my beta reader person. I'm not sure I have anything else to say, so yeah.

Please review and tell me what you think peoples. Your reviews are my fuel for writing. And most anything you request will happen, so ask anything.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long, I'm just so tired from my trip and lost my inspiration for writing this. But I had found a new one and I am back! So have no fear, the idiot is here! I love insulting myself for some weird reason.

I'm trying to change for the angst of the last chapters but I guess you'll have to read and see how great I did.

Other couplings are beginning to happen and Ino/Saku stuff happens here and there.

Ino POV

PG-13

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Iruka's class ended quickly. I barely paid any attention for I feared that lady: Sakura's mom. But, my emotion wasn't really that of fear but more of… well, I didn't really know. I just knew she hated me and I didn't know why. 

I sighed as the bell rang and stood to follow Sakura yet again, as well as helping her walk with those annoying crutches. Sakura didn't even face me while she told me of our next teacher.

"Kurenai is our math teacher. She's nice and all, but she can be a bit boring." And that was that. I began to wonder slightly what was up with Sakura. She seemed so down in the dumps like someone had broken her heart. It was probably me, for I was her best friend and now I didn't know anything about her. I wonder how she feels, other than depressed?

Sakura was right; Kurenai was nice. She treated me well and asked nothing of me I couldn't do. But her class was dull and I watched the slowly passing time with boredom.

But after class, the first interesting thing in the school day happened; Haku approached me. He told Sakura to head on to the next class.

"No, I have to stay with Ino so she knows where her class is." Sakura argued.

Haku turned to her, his eyes were light and calm, "Sakura, my next class is just next door to hers, I will take her to class. You go on ahead, this is between me and her." A flash of disappointment darted over Sakuras' face, reluctantly she turned and left me alone with the feminine boy.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Haku faced me, the look on his face of deep seriousness. He began to walk, gesturing for me to walk with him. "I feel something about you, Ino. Not in the way you may think at the moment. But I know you have lost your memory and I know that Sakura is the only one you feel you can rely on. I believe that that is ok; everyone needs their special person. Like me, I have mine." His face turned a light shade of pink at saying that, but he managed to get it away and spoke more, "To get to the point, I feel that you're friendship with Sakura may be a bit different than you may think. Sakura is sending off some different feelings now than from before. But you never know, I could be wrong." He didn't talk much more nor did anything else but turn and smile at me every once in a while. I glanced over to his neck and saw that the collar of his shirt covered the hickey. We soon came upon my next class, and I knew this was where I was supposed to go because I saw Sakura standing outside the door waiting for me.

"Hey, finally," she said with a smile, "let's go. Sandaime is waiting." Sandaime, as I saw, was a very old, and ugly, man. The minute he saw me he began to talk. I didn't catch all that he said as I was being pulled to my seat by Sakura. She whispered something in my ear.

"Never pay attention to anything he says unless you know it's on a test. The warning you gave me on my first day in this class. Also, something from me, DON'T fall asleep." I laughed lightly and sat in my seat beside my friend.

Sometime into the class, someone had fallen asleep. Sandaime made no mention of this nor did he stare at the boy, Shikamaru. He simply kept drinking the coffee in his coffee cup and lecturing about the civil war… I think. I saw that next to his desk was an old fish tank with no living thing inside of it. The water in the tank was nasty, grungy and thick. I watched steadily as Sandaime finished off his coffee and dipped the cup into the fish tank, taking a full cup of that grungy water. But he didn't say one thing of it; just kept talking. He walked, still talking, over to Shikamaru, and the cup over Shikamaru's head to see if anything happened. Sandaime finished the sentence he was in and was quiet. As was everyone else in the class while they watched intently, waiting for the sleeping boy to wake and dodge the water just inches from his lightly snoring nose.

He didn't.

The grungy water fell over his head, causing him to jump up with a yell. Everyone laughed and Sandaime spoke to Shikamaru.

"Next time you," Sandaime then spoke louder, "or anyone, falls asleep in my class, I won't wake you… I'll fail you." Everyone stopped laughing and over half the class cringed. "I thought so, now pay attention, this will be on a test." He handed Shikamaru a small towel and sent him to the bathroom to wash up and be back before he got in any more trouble.

Shikamaru grumbled as he left the classroom, "How troublesome."

"What an idiot," Kiba muttered under his breath, watching the soaking wet boy leave the classroom.

I decided I would pay more attention in this class.

At lunch, the really shy girl named Hinata asked to sit with me and Sakura. Sakura moved her stuff from one of the chairs and set in on the ground to make a free chair for Hinata. She talked very quietly; making both Sakura and I lean forward to hear her.

"Have either of you been watching Naruto lately?" Sakura shook her head slowly. I hesitated remembering who Naruto was, then shook my head as well. She continued, "I think I h-ave a c-cr-crush on him, but he never pays attention to me. He's always to busy fighting with the red-haired boy."

"Well, maybe he doesn't feel the same way about you." Sakura said, her hatred for him barely noticeable in her voice.

Hinata's face made the expression of a lost puppy, but she spoke more, "Maybe, but then there's Tenten. Earlier today she was staring at me… in t-the way I st-s-stare at Naruto." She blushed red. My eyes widened a bit. So I was right earlier when I saw who Tenten was looking at. Then I heard Haku's voice telling me of my friendship with Sakura and shivered. The bell rang before any of us could say anymore.

* * *

In fifth period, I sat in my seat in Tsunade's class. Sakura was giggling, telling me to wait and see if Jiraiya would appear today. And she was right. Halfway through the period did the principal arrive in our class. Tsunade was on the verge of screaming her head off when the tall, silver-hair man grabbed her ass. But she kept her face calm and pretended to hug Jiraiya. He became extremely happy when he felt her big breasts squish against him. But not a second later was he kicked out of the class. Literally. Tsunade has kneed him in the balls hard enough to send him flying backwards a couple of feet. 

She streamed curses at him as she slammed the door on his foot. He yelled in pain for his foot and crotch. After he got his foot from the door, we all watched through the window of the door as he limped away.

"Good riddance," Tsunade sighed and set the class back in order.

On our way to P.E., I began to feel shivers down my spine. Sakura did as well. She told me that Gaara was following her again. I turned back and saw three boys, instead of just the redhead. When I turned, Gaara had jumped to the nearest water fountain, pretending to drink. But following him was the reckless blonde, Naruto, who hid behind the nearest object glaring at Gaara. Even more behind Naruto, I saw Sasuke, who was definitely not following me or Sakura. I had assumed he was following Naruto because every time Naruto turning to see what was behind him, Sasuke hid.

What a weird group.

* * *

P.E. sucked. Sakura and I sat out the whole time. We chatted and watched Naruto and Gaara fight for absolutely no reason. Then we watched Gai, the P.E. teacher, try to break them up and getting hurt himself. It would be funny if it weren't so lame. 

Following that class was science, with Kakashi. He told me to meet him after class for some catch up work. Kakashi talked in a dull voice as though even he was bored. He always had his hair covering his left eye for some odd reason. Towards the end of the class, Kakashi told Naruto to go up to the board and write the answer to the question up there. Naruto did as he was told but instead of writing the answer, he drew a really bad picture making fun of Kakashi. Kakashi just crossed his arms and told Naruto to erase the picture. Naruto grinned and threw the eraser at Kakashi, who didn't even try to dodge hit. Once the eraser hit him, Kakashi pulled out his cell phone and called someone. His grin bigger than Naruto's was.

"Yes, your son is causing me trouble again, will you come and take him to the office?" He listened for the answer from who he was talking to, then made an odd face, "Pleeeassseee?" He said childishly, then hung up after hearing the answer he wanted. He sat there smugly staring Naruto down. Not a minute later, Iruka barged into the classroom, angry at both Kakashi and Naruto.

I turned to Sakura for an answer. She replied hesitantly, "Iruka is one of Narutos foster parents and… Kakashi is the other." I stared at the two adults in the front of the class. Iruka yelled stuff to Kakashi like, "I'm not your servant to take this boy away whenever he acts up!", "You deal with him.", and "Don't give me that face."

The bell rang before Iruka could cause further damage on Kakashi's ego. I followed my classmates out the classroom then remembered that I supposed to meet up with Kakashi after class. I opened the door slowly.

"Kakashi?" I asked as I entered, but froze in my spot, staring at the scene at Kakashis' desk. Kakashi was sitting back in his chair smiling into the kiss he was given as Iruka sat in his lap, flushed and moaning into the kiss. I yelped and turned away, "I'm so sorry, but did you want me for something Kakashi?" I faced them again. Iruka had left Kakashi's lap and stood as far away from him facing the board, hiding his blush. Kakashi just sat back in his chair, and smiled in a playboy attitude.

"Yes, but it can wait till tomorrow. Now go head on to your next class before you're late."

I nodded and sped out the door as though a horrid creature was chasing me. My shoelace came undone and I flew into Sakura. The second I saw what was going on, I managed to catch myself on something and saved Sakura from falling and injuring herself worse. The way I had caught her wasn't the way I head planned. One hand held me against the wall I had hit and Sakura was being held to my neck by the other arm. Her crutches had fallen from her surprise by the incident. I felt her breath on my neck and her heartbeat against mine. My body temperature got really hot and my heart skipped a beat or two. Sakura didn't move. I wished the moment would've lasted longer but then someone walked by and Sakura pushed herself off of me.

"Thanks for saving me from that fall," she said, turning the other way. I faced her direction, looking for an answer to what had happened, but her eyes refused to meet mine. She stood to leave and I followed, still waiting for an answer, silent or not.

We entered our eighth period class with the creepy Orochimaru. I'm trying figure out how he became the music teacher, although I didn't ask. He greeted me simply and sent me to my seat. We didn't have instruments yet, but that's what he said he was planning; he would test our skills and see what instrument each kid would play. During his speech, he made eye contact with the creepy pale boy called Kimimaro. I saw that each time Orochimaru look at the boy, Kimimaro blushed. He couldn't hide his blush without catching Orochimaru's attention. Even so, he was seen blushing and Orochimaru asked aloud, "Kimimaro, are you feeling alright? Do you need to leave for the bathroom?"

"Ah, no sir," Kimimaro answered facing down. Orochimaru walked up to him slowly, swaying to each side and he spoke.

"Are you sure? Because you are disrupting my class." He set his hand on Kimimaro's head and bought it down to his face, sliding his fingers ever so smoothly, sending all the blood into Kimimaro's. He stood and left in a rush and Orochimaru laughed and continued class.

Is everyone gay or something?

The last period was nothing special. It was more like a free time to study and do whatever you please. Asuma was the teacher, but he was barely even that. He just sat back in his chair with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, watching the class to make sure we did nothing we weren't allowed to do. The very second the bell rang; he lit the cigarette and shooed everyone out of his class.

I left the class with Sakura and packed up to go home. But it was Sakura's home I was going to. The one where that lady, who hates me, lives. But, where's MY home, I wonder.

Haku's words lingered in my mind again, and this time I just brushed them away.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Ok, now that that's done, here are the review replies: 

Spork ai: Kiba is mean to everyone in every fic I've read, so why leave Haku out? Don't worry, Kiba should change… I think. Thanks, I tried to make the roll call fun. I know, the beginning was so sweet. I practically melted writing it!

Yugi-obsessed: I am keeping it up! Thanks for the review! More the merrier!

Patrick H K: Thank you, I'm glad you like my ficcie. I dunno if you'll like the way it goes, but that's just me. Tenten and Hinata. Yup, I know it sorta random but so am I. I am keeping the ficcie alive. Almost forgot about it, but thanks for the review that reminded me. Pocky for you!

Anywho, have a great day peoples and review for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry this took forever to get out. But as most of you should know, the end of year tests are coming soon. My parents are making me study till my hair is falling out. (I'm not joking.)

Anyways, because of the end of year tests, the next chapter won't be out until after the 13 of May. So till then.

PG-13

Sakura's POV

Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The school bell rang loudly telling us school was officially out. I walked slowly out the doors, being one of the last kids out of school with my crutches making my walking speed at least half of what it used to be. Ino followed lazily behind me with her head hanging low. I sighed. 

"Why have you been so down today? Just 'cause you've lost your memory doesn't mean the world will end." Ino snapped her head up, staring me down with an expression somewhere in between anger and helplessness. "Jeez," I said with another sigh, "Look, I'm here. I'm not depressed, just lost in thought a lot. Ha, I rhymed." My eyes lingered back to Ino, whose own eyes were staring at the ground again. I frowned and decided to test my unfortunate friend. I began move a bit faster, leaning both crutches forward each time and hopping as far as possible to increase my speed. I reached the speed of an average run for a person. I turned to see Ino behind me, running to catch up, a look of slight surprise filled her face.

I laughed joyously, "Catch me if you can!" I then heard something unexpected: I heard Ino laugh and saw her beginning to speed up. I was then reminded of when we first met, but she was the one to start the race, not me. Maybe some things would come back to her. I sure hope so. I miss the old Ino. This one is nice… But never-the-less, she's not the Ino I fell in love with.

Ino spoke out to me from behind, "Hey, are we there yet, or are you just being weird?"

"We're almost there," I answered back.

She then replied with a tone of astonishment, "How can you move so fast with those?"

I just laughed and kept moving.

The ground beneath me suddenly felt like jell-o as I began to take a tumble. I looked to see a pebble under one of my crutches and screamed as I hit the ground. Ino came running up from behind with fear in her voice, "Sakura? Are you alright?" It all felt like a dream. My body was as though I were floating upon a huge cloud up there in the sky. I felt a bit numb as well, but I guess it was mostly on my head where it hurt. Thank god, I didn't hurt my leg any further.

In my delirious state I began to fade into imagination. I saw Ino above me. Her face glowed with beauty and she smiled, speaking just below a whisper, "Sakura, it's alright. I'm here. No more harm will come now, so chill." I smiled back and leaned my head up. Seeing this, her smile turned into a grin. "You too, huh?" She said as she leaned in to kiss me. The floating feeling I had before was nothing compared to this. My heart thudded against my ribs, threatening to escape me.

What I hadn't noticed was that that was all fake. Ino smacked me across the face, with her own face bright, cherry red. I gasped slightly, "Oh my god, did I…?"

She nodded, "You started to smile weirdly after I asked if you were ok and then you… you…" She blushed harder.

I found the crutches near me and stood. I bowed my head in to ask forgiveness, "I'm so sorry. I… I was delirious; I didn't know what was happening. I'm sorry if I…" A hand set itself on my face and pulled my head to look up. I stared into Ino's eyes and she just smiled.

"It's ok, you didn't offend me. Just, well, surprised me, that's all. You hit your head there pretty hard, at least you still have your memory." Behind her smile, I saw the pain in her words.

When I turned around to finish heading home, I saw that we were already there. We must've ran for a while. I shrugged and headed to the house checking behind me to make sure Ino stayed close.

Mom wasn't home yet. A wave of relief swept over me. I told Ino to wait right on living room couch while I fixed a sandwich. I cut the sandwich in two and gave Ino one half. She smiled, "This house is nice."

I waved my hand in the air, "Stop being so polite. You've been here many times before, and you've already said all that nice stuff." Actually she had never once commented on the house, she was always to busy chatting with me. Maybe that's why mom hates her, Ino wasn't the most polite thing around. No, mom wouldn't get so fussy over that.

I decided to give Ino the grand tour, again, of my home. There was nothing special. We had a second floor and that was the most fascinating thing here because not many houses around here had second floors, and most everything was old and condemned.

"And lastly, this here is our room. It was only mine, but I decided you can share it too. Do you want the floor or the bed? I don't mind either way." Ino scanned the room closely. Her eyes seemed to show signs of recognizing a few items. I was joyful to see that, even though I didn't show it on my face.

She spoke softly, "I guess I'll take the bed… but…"

"Don't worry, I'll set up some things on the floor for me, it's ok." I glanced at Ino again. She shook her head in a form of response to my comment, and finished what she was saying.

"But… I don't want to be alone."

I was taken by surprise with her request. I remembered hearing myself saying something like that earlier.

"…_I don't want you to be alone."_

Had my words stuck to her?

Before I could think more about what Ino had said, the phone rang. I said nothing to Ino, who just sat there staring into my room as though it were haunted, as I ran to the phone downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Uh… h-hello, this is Hinata. Is this Sakura?"

"Oh hey, Hinata. Yeah, it's me. I wasn't expecting you to call." I turned around to get comfortable against the counter and saw Ino standing just in front of me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Ino! Don't do that! Oops, sorry Hinata, Ino just popped out of no where in front of me."

I heard a small giggle on the other side of the phone, followed by a short pause. "I was calling to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

Ino, in front of me, just watched me. Her eyes seemed to burn into the phone. Surprised again by her actions, I felt that she must've been angry at the caller for interrupting us.

Hinata hesitated again, "I ju-just got a call fr-from Tenten. She wanted me to stop by her house. She didn't tell me any reason why. Should I go?" I blinked dumbly. That was expected. The way Tenten was staring at Hinata earlier would make someone a bit edgy.

"I'm not sure. But I guess you should, she did ask nicely didn't she? Maybe she wants help with homework, or maybe it's something she doesn't want to talk about on the phone."

"You're right. I'll go. Okay, see you at school tomorrow, Sakura."

"You too, Hinata." I said before I clicked off the phone. Ino still stared at the phone. I don't believe she blinked once.

"Well, let's go back upsta–"

"I'm home, Sakura!" My mom announced as she entered the house.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Okay, there you go. Now time for review replies: 

Nejisaku4ever: Awww, thank you! I love getting comments that tell me what scenes they liked. (It tells me what I should write next.)

Yohko no Gothika: Yeah he's ugly. Haven't you seen him? Why wouldn't Ino think that? Seriously. Remember the old Ino and her obsession for looks? I got that idea for what he did to Shikamaru from my old fifth grade teacher. A similar incident had happened to him. Yeah, I hope there's some SasuNaru. Who cares? The more gay characters there are, the more fans we seem to gain.

Spork ai: I'm thinking of cutting down some of the couplings. Sorry, but I tried to challenge myself and screwed up horribly. Of course Orochimaru is mean; he's… mean. Thank you, Hinata is easy to write because I tend to be like her a lot. I know, I can't wait to write what'll happen with Mrs. Haruno either.

The Ganhara: Finally, someone telling me what I do wrong. I see what you mean by the idea needs to be better developed, but hey, I tried. Angst and drama isn't usually my thing. Her hate isn't pointless. Her character is based upon my best friend's mother who hates me for absolutely no reason. But I have come up with a reason to the hatred towards Ino and you will know in the next chapter. I know, that love did come out of no where, didn't it? Sorry 'bout that. Oh well, I needed one of them to realize they loved the other before something…. were to happen. I hate how shoujo-ai is so neglected. I'm trying to get more fans of it by writing this. And actually, if you think about it, that's just one class out of the entire school, and it's not that hard to believe, trust me.

Yugi-obsessed: Yummy, brownies! No, not the whole school. Just this class and a bunch of the teachers. I'm glad I'm keeping it up too. But sometime in maybe three chapters, it'll be over. I can't wait for that either, because I really love the ending I have planned.

OK, now, R&R and I'll see you peoples in two weeks or so.


	13. Chapter 12

I did it! I wrote the next one before I had expected to.

See I had one of those energy drinks today so I could get really hyper and get cracking on my studies. But instead I felt like writing and did this chapter before I knew what was happening around me. I hope you like it, but now don't plan on the next chapter for about a week. (Those energy drinks are awesome!)

PG-13 (although one scene in here might be a little more, but I doubt it)

Sakura's POV

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"I'm home, Sakura!" My mom announced as she entered the house. "Sakura, where are you?" She closed door behind her. I felt the air around me begin the chill. Why was that? 

Ino still glared at the phone without blinking. I wanted to laugh at her, but resisted it because at that moment my mother entered the kitchen. "There you Sakura. What are you two girls doing?"

I spoke softly, "I was just showing Ino around. Don't forget mom, she doesn't remember this place, so I had to help her." My mom glanced at Ino, who finally took her eyes away from the phone, but did not meet the eyes of my mother. Instead, Ino was staring at me as though she were a lost child. Her eyes told me she wished to get away from my mom. Sadly, my mother saw this and took it for an insult.

"Oh, so you want away from me? You don't like me?" My mom began to change her tone into a harsh creature. I tried to stop her.

"Mother? You must've had a rough day at work, please go sit down and rest while I make–"

Mom turned on me and slapped me across the face, "Do not interrupt me, child."

I held my hand on my face and leaned back against the wall, watching in fear as my mom yelled and spouted curses upon my friend. Ino cowered slightly, in the same way I did, leaning on the wall for support. But this was a problem for her because she was cornered. An adrenaline rush shot through my body. I screamed as loud as I could,

"STOP IT, MOTHER!"

The room was silent, except for the breathing of the three of us. My mom turned around. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared into my eyes, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sakura. I hit you, didn't I?" She fell to her knees. "I'm sorry, so very sorry. I didn't mean to hit _you_." She emphasized the word 'you' with a harsh tone, implying it was Ino she wished to hit. I moved away from the wall I stood by and neared my mother hesitantly. I then caught Ino's eyes, so scared and full of terror and confusion.

"Ino, go upstairs to my room," I said to Ino when I finally got close enough to my mom to let my best friend leave without any more danger to her. "Oh, and Ino, please close the door behind you." She nodded and left slowly, fearing any sudden movement might set my mom off again.

As soon as I heard the door close upstairs, I sat down on the ground next to my mother. Her tears fell to the floor in groups; they seemed to have no end.

"Mom, I don't understand your hatred and the anger problems you've been having lately. Please talk to me. Holding stuff inside will only make it worse. You must tell someone. I can send you to a psychiatrist." Her head shot up and her eyes glared into mine, "No. No psyches. Sakura, I don't think you'd understand. It's just too…" She sighed in frustration.

"Mom, please, I'm sure I'll understand. I'm not a little girl anymore."

She sniffled a bit, "I know. Well, can you remember your dad, Sakura?" I nodded. "He was cheating on me with some girl. I chased him out of the house one day, nearly screaming his ears off. Two days later, I got the divorce papers from him and not long after, he married the girl he was cheating with. But that girl had a daughter, named Natsumi, who I actually knew. The daughter was nice, but once you got to know her, she was reckless, wild and rude, just like your friend, Ino." I watched intently as my mother continued her story. The already cold air around me got even chillier to the point where I began to shiver.

My mother continued, "Natsumi was actually depressed underneath it all. She hated her step-dad and her mother even more. One day Natsumi lost control and shot everyone in her family, even the pets, and even your father. She then shot herself. She didn't leave a note, nor any evidence of reason for killing anyone. She had told me she was depressed and all that stuff, but luckily, you and I were out of town the day she killed her family, because we were probably actually to be part of her victims."

"What? Why?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Mom hid her face from me, "I told her that her step-father was my ex-husband. She felt for us like family. I was like an aunt and you were to her like a sister. I never expected you to remember her, but when you became friends with Ino, your friendship with Ino became the way you were friends with that girl. I just feared for you and felt that Ino would be like Natsumi." Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't believe that Ino would be like that. She's not like that. It wasn't possible. Ino didn't have parents. She's an orphan…

I stood up and looked down upon my mother. "I'm going upstairs. I hope you feel better now that we've talked." I tried to sound warm and secure, but my voice kept cracking. I then decided to change the subject, "Hey mom, when's dinner?" But she didn't seem to be listening. She was in her own world, and despite all my daughterly instincts told me, I decided to leave her for a while in her solitude.

I walked past my mother in the same way Ino did when she went upstairs. I was halted when a hand grabbed my leg. I looked down to see my mom, she had tried her tears and was smiling slightly, "Please don't tell her anything, I'll try to be nicer to your friend. I should trust your instincts, after all, you are my daughter." She let go of my leg and stood, still staring at me. I began to walk up the stairs to talk to Ino, when I was stopped yet again half-way up the stairs.

"By the way Sakura, dinner will be egg rolls and fried rice."

I smiled to myself and finished my way up the stairs to my room. I opened the door carefully, as so not to scare my best friend. I saw Ino at my window, staring with fish eyes at something. I guessed she was still shaken up about the earlier events.

"Hey Ino, don't wor–"

She turned sharply with one finger on her lips telling my to shut up and then gestured for me to sit next to her. When I did, she pointed to something out the window. I too, gained wide fish eyes when I saw what I believed Ino wanted me to see.

Nartuto, the school klutz, and Sasuke, the school hottie, were across the street under a street lamp. They were not fighting or yelling. Instead they were doing the unbelievable. They stood in each others embrace, each boy's arms around the other. And their mouths were locked together in a passionate kiss. I could not believe my eyes. I heard Ino giggle a little saying something under her breath that sounded like, "I knew it." But that wouldn't make sense that she guessed those two would be in love. She barely saw them yesterday. But then, maybe when we were followed by Gaara, Naruto, and then Sasuke, might've implied it to her.

What about me? Did she notice my crush? I doubt it. I did my best not to show it.

My eyes caught a red patch behind the bushed near Sasuke and Naruto. I nearly laughed and showed it to Ino. There was Gaara, spying on the couple. He was nearly glowing with hatred.

We watched the scene in front of us for a while but decided to close the shades when the scene got a little hot. But we did enjoy seeing Gaara turn redder than his hair. After that, we chatted about stuff and I helped Ino with her homework. Too soon did mom call us down for dinner.

* * *

Not much had happened during dinner. But when we entered my room, we heard yells from across the street and had guessed it was the hottie and klutz. I dared Ino to look first. 

"No way. How about rock, paper, scissors?" Ino suggested. I guess some things stayed in her memory. We always did rock, paper, scissors in competitions and stuff. But I always…

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

..lost.

"Ha, you look Sakura."

I grumbled under my breath and peered through the shades and saw an even more hilarious sight than I had seen earlier with Sasuke and Naruto. Ino looked though the shades when I began laughing.

Gaara was yelling at Sasuke, who was in the middle of something with Naruto. Naruto just sat there blushing madly, and Gaara got frustrated and pinned Naruto to the ground. Sasuke threw random rocks at Gaara, but it did not stop him from kissing Naruto sweetly. When he stopped, I heard him say faintly, "Who's better?" The look on Naruto's face was priceless. I checked the time and frowned at my clock. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Sorry, Ino, but I'm tired and I don't feel like watching gay porn."

Ino laughed, but paused thinking about my words.

She yelled and glared at me playfully, then yawned and agreed with my being tired by crawling on the bed. She curled up on one side of the bed, reminding me of her request earlier. I turned off the lights and plopped on the other side of the bed.

I sat there for a while, un-able to sleep. Mom's story haunted my thoughts. I began to fear that Ino's 'orphan' story wasn't true and maybe she had done something similar. In thinking those thoughts, my heart ached painfully. I really hope she hadn't done anything like that, but I guess I'll never know now that she can't remember. Heck, she thinks she has parents right now, just they're out of town.

I felt her moving around restlessly on the other side of the bed. I faked I was asleep to see if maybe she would say something or do something that might hint my fears to be true. But yet again, I was taken by surprise.

Under the sheets, her hands found one of my hands. I felt her breath on my face and heard a small whisper.

"I love you Sakura."

I still faked sleep and tried to calm my breathing when she leaned towards me. I opened one eye just enough to see her face close to mine. My lips were captured in a chaste kiss. But the kiss felt like it could last forever. I resisted wanting to answer the kiss and left my lips limp like I would when I was asleep. Still keeping one eye open barely, I watched Ino smile, staring at my 'sleeping' form. She let go of my hand and turned to back to the way she was at first. She curled in a ball and cried quietly.

At that moment I really wished I could've kissed her back or said something, but I really was tired and fell asleep before I could control it.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Hee, I sure hoped you people enjoyed that, I know I did! Yummyyyy! Sorry, theat energy drink still is affecting me. 

Nejisaku4ever: I'm so glad you liked it (laughs stupidily at your inability to make sense even though I can't either) Well, one has to be unique and bold to make it. Never go with the flow 'cause you only need to accept yourself. Marry you? Umm… if you're a lesbian, maybe I'll consider it, but I'm not so sure my family would let me marry yet (laughs again)

Yugi-obsessed: My class last year was a lot more gay then the Konoha class, believe me. (laughs manically) Sorry, I guess that part was a bit confusing. Sakura was in her own little land and thought Ino was going to kiss her, then she snapped out of it and nearly did kiss Ino. Sorry, 'bout that. I'm not so sure about the ending being fluffy, but I hope you'll like it anyway, and I won't say anymore that might give it away.

Uber, uber, uber HYPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! Ok, now review, and maybe I can write the next chapter this weekend or tomorrow, but no chance next week 'cause I'm testing. Bai bai! (showers everyone who has reviewed this story with pocky and other goodies)

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13

My end of year tests are over, and they totally sucked! But hey, I know I passed. No doubt about it.

I don't have much to say, but I really hope you people will enjoy this chapter. (And you night want a tissue or two for later reasons. ;;wink;;)

PG-13

Ino's POV

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

I awoke before the sun had begun to rise. Still a bit tired, I tried to go back to sleep. A couple times I felt Sakura shuffle on the other side of the bed. I heard her breathing, calm and easy. She seems so peaceful in her sleep; unlike the way I've seen her before with that sadness hidden under the smiles. 

Sighing to myself, I turned on my back to stare at the plain ceiling, attempting to fall back asleep. Luckily, sleep soon came.

* * *

Not long after I woke, I heard Sakura speak my name. I guessed she had awakened and was talking to me, so I answered her. But when I saw her face, she was still asleep. She must be sleep talking. 

"Ino… did you kill them? Was it you, Ino? …They were your parents. You didn't, did you? Ino? Answer me!"

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I was about to shake her out of her sleep, but her words began taking an effect on me. I killed my parents? Is that why they aren't here? Is that why her mother hates me?

"You know what's wrong! You killed them… That's the reason why they're not here and you live in a shack, stealing your food. Why!" Tears formed in her sleeping eyes. I tried to ignore what she was saying and wake her soon before she said anything else that might affect me.

I shook her shoulder lightly. But she began yelling, "Why! I don't want to believe you! I can't believe you! Do you know why I can't believe you!"

I didn't want to hear anymore. "Sakura! Wake up!" I shook her shoulder violently.

Her voice cracked and came out slowly, "Because... I lo–"

* * *

"Ino, WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled in my ear. I jumped up with a start. Was I dreaming all that? Sakura gave me a weird look. "You were yelling 'Sakura, wake up' and, of course, woke me. What were you dreaming?" 

I turned a shade of red as I was about to tell her, but I couldn't remember it. The dream, or nightmare, had disappeared from my memory like most everything in my life had. Maybe it was for the best I didn't remember the nightmare.

"I can't remember," I said hesitantly. Sakura smiled.

"Well, it seemed you were having a nightmare so maybe it's better you didn't remember. But I usually remember my nightmares, just not the dreams. Hm, oh well. Let's get ready for school." Sakura began cheerfully.

I agreed and followed Sakura in her morning routine. She had some clothes that fit me, but most of them were pink and didn't look very great on me. Sakura told me that I looked lovely. I still didn't agree.

Sometime on our way to school, I remember what I had done late last night. I had kissed Sakura. I did, and I confessed that I loved her, but was she awake? Did she hear me? I really hope she was asleep at the time; I don't want to ruin our friendship. Our being friends is hard enough to her mother, I can't imagine what being girlfriends would do.

* * *

School began simply and things passed by all to fast for me. Between two of my morning classes, I bumped into Gaara, the creepy guy who followed Sakura in school before. He looked very much on the edge of killing someone but he held the eyes of a depressed and lonely child. 

"Hey, aren't you the one who followed me and Sakura around? Why did you do that?" I asked in the most casual tone I could.

He glared at me, but lightened a bit, "I was following Sakura to understand why my beloved had interest in her. But it turns out, my beloved was not truly interested in Sakura and had his heart stolen by that Sasuke. I will destroy Sasuke for this."

I backed away, "Ookaayy."

At lunch I sat with Sakura again. We watched the new couple, Sasuke and Naruto, eat together in the corner of the cafeteria. They smiled at one another and were completely in their one world. And the air full of bloodlust didn't faze either of them. The bloodlust came from most every female in the cafeteria, glaring at the two boys, or mostly they glared at Naruto.

I laughed with Sakura as we had been one of the first to know and the shock had already passed. Soon, Hinata came to sit with us. And behind her, followed the girl Tenten.

"Hello, Sakura. Can we sit here?" Hinata asked, with her shyness less noticeable than usual.

"Sure," replied Sakura as she moved her crutches aside for the other two to sit.

"Thank you for the help yesterday, Sakura." Hinata said with a smile as she sat herself down. I noticed the two were holding hands.

I felt slightly jealous inside for that I had not confessed to Sakura that I loved her. Well, not while she was conscious. Maybe I would be able to gather enough courage and tell her that night before we would go to sleep. Yeah, I'll do that.

The four of us chatted amongst ourselves peacefully. The sun shone through the clouds, bringing life through the windows of the cafeteria. But of course, it can be quite calm before a storm.

* * *

We left the school the very second the bell rang and began our walk home. Sakura pointed out to me where Haku was being picked up in the carpool lane. I just barely saw through the window of the car a tall man with very thin eyebrows and dark skin. As Haku got in the car, he looked around to see if anyone was looking and leaned into the man for a short kiss. Ah, so that would explain where he got the hickey. 

I decided not to say anything and tried to show off to Sakura.

"Hey, I know the way back home now. I don't need to follow your every step anymore."

"Oh?" Sakura said with a tone of sarcasm. I walked in front of her.

"Yup."

She laughed aloud, "You know that you're beginning to sound like a child." I turned back and glared at her.

We walked home and talked about Sasuke and Naruto, and we talked about the almost sudden happening of Hinata and Tenten.

I stopped before crossing this one street. Sakura stood leaning on her crutches behind me, waiting. This was getting into rush hour and lots of cars passed by, giving us little a chance to get through. But we were in no hurry to get home and do homework. I sat on the curb and pulled a water bottle from my bookbag. I offered some to Sakura.

The cars seemed to never end.

Out of nowhere, a small child came towards us. He was playing with a toy ball, a big one nearly the size of his head. Sakura spoke to the child first.

"Are you lost, little guy?"

He shook his head and pointed back behind him, "I know where my home is." I gazed in the direction of his finger and saw that he pointed to an old house with a porch. On the porch, in a rocking chair, sat an old lady knitting something. How cliché. "That's my grandma, she's watching me."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said kindly.

Finally we were given a break in the cars enough to run across the street. Once we made it across, I heard a yell and a scream. I turned to see the kid in the middle of the road chasing the ball that must've slipped from his possession. He didn't see the car coming up behind him. The old lady was running as fast as her old body could to get over her, but there was no time.

Before I could take in what was going on around, I saw Sakura drop her crutches and run in the middle of the street. She pushed the kid out of the way, but she didn't get the time to escape the car.

Many sounds were heard, but they were followed by absolute silence, or so it seemed to me as I had finally swallowed what had happened.

"Sakura….?" I said barely over a whisper. The kid had a few bumps and scrapes on him as he cried loudly, but I didn't hear him. The driver had stopped his car and was in the street standing over Sakura saying things, but I didn't hear him. The old lady finally made it over here. She talked her grandchild down, but I didn't hear her.

I ran to Sakura and held her in my arms. "Sakura?" I asked again.

But she didn't hear me.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

OH MY GOD! This came out sadder than I had planned. I was literally crying as I wrote the end. (Don't worry, it's not over. But this is an awfully tempting way to end it.) 

Sorry the chapter seemed a bit choppy.

Ok, review replies:

Alana-StarSugarCat: ;;Laughs;; Don't worry, Naruto is with Sasuke, and I plan on writing a SasuNaru fic next and I'm open to any plots and storylines you might have. Just e-mail.

Motomoto: Yeah, well, if only the person I based her on would lighten up more. Thank for the compliment.

Yugi-obsessed: I know, it was so cute, and yet so sad. (But of course, I know what's going to happen, so it's sorta spoiled for me.) No duh her mom has issuses! ;;laughs;;

Nejisaku4ever: That chapter made you cry? I wonder what this one did to you? Of course love conquers all! Sasuke and Naruto are together, aren't they? Ino and Sakura will be together, right?

Ok, just a couple more chapters. See ya!


	15. Chapter 14

By the way, I'm sorry if any medical stuff is incorrect (through-out the entire story), I'm not a doctor.

Sorry I took so long to update. And nejisaku4ever kept bugging me, so I managed to get the chappie written. So, nothing much else, enjoy.

Not my characters, but my plot.

Ino POV

PG-13 (this chappie has some fluffy-ness towards the end)

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

I trailed behind the doctors and nurses as they took my best friend to the Intensive Care Unit, as least that's where I was told they were heading. I didn't get to follow them all the way because a nurse had stopped me and sent me to the waiting room. She told me that I would be contacted if anything were to happen; good or bad. 

I sighed, plopping myself in the nearest chair as I entered the waiting room. No one else sat in the room. I was alone.

Being alone was something I guess I'm used to now, considering that I don't really remember anyone or anything and not many of those around me know what it's like.

I rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I sat there for what seemed like forever. Just waiting and waiting. I heard voices out the door. People talking, but not to me. Footsteps came and went. No one entered the waiting room. The feeling of waiting for just about anything to happen, not caring whether it was about Sakura or not, was almost suspenseful.

The emptiness surrounding me ended abruptly when Yondaime entered with a crying woman. I looked up with fearful eyes at Yondaime, but paused seeing the crying woman was Sakura's mother. I cringed backwards, fearing for myself a bit more than I had feared for Sakura a while ago. Yondaime spoke smoothly as usual.

"Hello again, Ino. I wasn't expecting your friend back again so soon. Well, I called up her mother and I will be back as soon as any information on Sakura is available. Later," He waved with the same smile he always had on as he left me alone with the scary lady.

She sat next to me and sniffled a bunch. I went stiff, as the air got frighteningly cold. But Sakura's mom didn't seem to want to hurt me. "What happened? How did it happen? Tell me, Ino. I must know." Her words seemed desperate. I told her about the boy and the ball, and how Sakura ran out to push to boy from harm's way. But she didn't believe me.

"How could my daughter have run out in time to save the boy while she was on crutches? I don't get it," She shook her head, her eyes demanding the truth.

"I don't know, please calm down," I said, trying to avoid her frightening eyes that bore in mine.

Sakura's mom faced the floor. I heard her mumble something under her breath. I didn't hear what she had said, and asked her to repeat it. She looked up and glared sharply at me. Rising to her feet as she stood tall and threatening over me, she spoke painful words at me.

"You did it! There's no way my baby could walk, much less run, without those crutches! You pushed her! I know you did! That's way you keep changing the subject. You didn't want me to find out! You're just like her! Just like her! You're JUST LIKE NATSUMI!" She bellowed fiercely, but not once did she threaten to hit me. Instead she ignored the doctors and nurses that had entered the room to stop her, and cooled her breathing. She gave me one last look in the eyes, which sent shivers down my spine, then turned on her heel and left.

Yondaime had returned not a minute later. He claimed he could hear her yelling from down the hall and asked if I were alright. "I'm fine, but don't worry about me. I need to know about Sakura. How is she?"

He sighed and spoke hesitantly as though he were telling this to Sakura herself. "I'd rather be telling her mom, but since she left, trying to calm herself, I guess I should tell you. Sakura is resting right now. We have done pretty much everything that seems necessary for her. But her ankle, that was already broken, seems to have been ruined beyond fixing. She'll never walk again." He sighed into his words and spoke some more, "But all-in-all, I think she will make it. Heck, I'm almost a hundred percent positive, so don't worry."

"Can I see her?"

"Well, she's sleeping, but I don't mind you going in, just don't wake her. Oh, and don't touch her right side."

I looked up at Yondaime, "Why?"

He sucked in air from his teeth as though remembering a gruesome sight, "You'll see."

I watched him leave as he said to himself. I managed to catch what he had said but I'm not sure it's what he said exactly, "But, I can't help thinking I missed something."

Yondaime motioned for me to catch up when he saw me peering out from the waiting room. I walked as fast as I could without getting in trouble, anxious to get to Sakura. I had to see her. She had to be ok. She had to make it.

Stopping by a door, Yondaime turned to face me. "Remember, don't wake her. And be careful." He opened the door. I walked in slowly, looking around the room so typically decorated as a patients' room. Mostly white, was the room, with a bed in the middle of the room and a window on the far side. The blinds were open, letting in the light from the setting sun in a seemingly way to try and brighten the patients spirits.

I said nothing as I waved Yondaime off and sat in the chair set on the left of Sakura's bed. I stared at my best friends body. It was fairly cleaned up, but she still seemed that if she were to wake now, she'd be in severe pain.

Her big forehead was bandaged with a thick red splotch over her right eye. My eyes followed the splotch down to her cheek. On the right side, her face was bruised massively, almost as massively as the left side was unharmed. Her neck was bandaged lightly, but I saw no red and guessed the bleeding had stopped or maybe something worse had happened to her neck. I blushed faintly as I noticed that she wore no shirt. But it wouldn't matter. Her chest was bandaged and bloodstains were scattered all over the side. Her right shoulder, of course, had severe bruising and had become an array of different colors, all of which were dark in tint. Unable to resist the temptation, I pulled up the blanket covering her lower body for one main reason: to see her ankle. Her left ankle now had no cast on it, but a metal brace holding it together in a sort of binding containment.

Oh and she still wore the shorts from this morning. It appears her legs weren't as damaged as the upper body. They were covered in cuts and scraped with bruising up and down the right leg, but nothing too severe.

I covered the blanket back over her and sighed, leaning back in my chair. Suddenly, a rush of fear, greater than before, sent my body into shivers.

What if Sakura died? I really don't want to live with Sakura's mom alone and something about what Sakura told me, about my parents, seems to be a lie. She always has this sad look in her pale green eyes like I have no family. More of a look of pity than sadness, I'm not quite sure. But seriously, what would I do if she died? I don't know how I coul—

"I-ino?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and faced my bruised and injured friend. "Sakura, how are you feeling?"

She groaned as she tried to sit up, "Ugh, like hell. Remind me never to ran in front of cars again." I laughed, my world brightened to know she had a sense of humor again. She laughed lightly at her own joke as well. But stopped laughing as her she winced in pain from the injuries on her upper body. She couldn't seem to manage sitting up so I had to set my arms around her, and pull her forward as gently as I could. I used one hand to pull the pillow up to give her the sitting up position she wished.

We began to chat like nothing had happened, but I kept the jokes to a minimum, afraid of her being in anymore pain.

Some time after Sakura had awoken, the boy Sakura had saved and his grandmother entered the room. The boy held an adorable, pink and yellow, handmade card in his hand. I smiled kindly, giving them permission to enter. Sakura laughed with a sweet tone.

"Aww, is that for me?" She said with tears wanting to form in her eyes.

The boy nodded, blushing lightly, as he handed the card to Sakura. She began to read the card ad the grandma spoke up.

"I really cannot express how thankful I am for you saving my grandson. But I noticed your leg was broken, how did you ever get across the street in time?"

Sakura scratched her head, "I'm not sure about that myself. I felt I had to save that little boy and I just ran forward. I don't really remember anything after that."

The old lady smiled, "Well, I still wish I could find a way to express my gratitude."

Sakura smiled even bigger, "You don't have to. I think this card says everything. Now be careful, kid, from now on. Stay away from streets. Parks and other places would be better to play in, ok?" The boy nodded in agreement, still blushing slightly.

He and his grandma left, saying their 'good lucks' and 'goodbyes'. I watched them leave then turned back to Sakura, who was practically glowing.

"This card is so adorable. Look," she said as she handed it to me.

I stared down at the card in my hand and chuckled lightly. It wrote in sloppy handwriting:

"Deer pweety ladi,

Dank yoo for savin mi. I reely wish for yoo tu git betur. End, I hop yoo and yur frend will be frends with mi somday.

Meny danks,

Mikey"

"Cute," I said as I handed it back to Sakura.

"Isn't it?" She said peacefully. Her words were followed by a yawn. She attempted a stretch to calm her aching muscles, but stopped once the pain had gotten too severe.

She laid back, sliding slightly under the blanket and let sleep come back to her. She hesitated, looking up at me.

She held her left hand out for me to hold. She needed comfort. I smiled and held her hand as she fell asleep. I watched her face twitch in her dreams. I, soon, began to feel tired. I set my head down on Sakura's left shoulder, not consciously paying attention to hat I was doing, and soon cuddled my way into comfort on Sakura's collarbone. I felt waves of warmth over me; despite the chilly nighttime air form the open window. And that was the last I remember of that night.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! One more chappie! Soon it'll all be over! Wahhh, I don't want to part with my fans! But that's why I already have ideas for about two or three more stories! So as soon as I finish this I'll get started on more. Have no fear. 

I had so much fun writing the card the boy gave Sakura.

And I'm really sorry for any errors or missing words, my editor didn't reply to me, so she must've been really busy.

Review replies:

Motmoto: I'm not sure of it myself, but sometimes the human body can do miraculous things in times where the situation calls for it.

Shiotaru: It's here, it's here, it's here! Now you can sit and wait for the next and final chappie. ;;Laugh;;

Rin: Rin-channnn! You really thought it was that great? Yumm, pocky! Random enough?

Nejisaku4ever: Drowning in your own tears? I'm not sure that's possible…. I can't tell you if she will die or not, just wait and see.

Host: Well, it was a spontaneous thing that I managed the energy for, but this one took so long. Sorry. I know I keep hurting Sakura, but it's somewhat necessary for the drama.

Spork ai: Yup, my little soap opera. How is it good the dream wasn't real? ;;doesn't understand;; Yummy TenHina, I plan on putting some more in the next chappie. I wish the whole school were homo, that'd be fun. Gives me an idea. Oops, can't tell anymore. Thank you for the review.

;;Sigh;; See ya soon and I hope you enjoyed what has happened so far. Bai bai!


	16. Chapter 15

Hi! Ramen-hokage here. I just want to point out one thing before you read, if you dislike sad endings, just imagine Sakura got better and her mom left Ino alone, and Sakura and Ino lived happily ever after, ok?

I don't want anyone hating me, I just wanted to try a new genre, so enjoy the final chappie.

And I'm sorry if any medical-ness in here doesn't make sense.

Sakura's POV

PG-13

Definitely not my characters. If they were, would this be on size=1 width=100% noshade>Chapter 15

* * *

"Aah," I moaned in pain as I was brought back awake from the dull burning pain in my chest. Not just that, but I also felt a heavy weight over my chest. I opened my eyes to see what was going on around me. Obviously, the first thing I saw was the plain and simple white ceiling. Moving around a bit, I managed to get my head to face the object laying on me. It was Ino, asleep and drooling over the bandages on my body. I, despite the pain in my body from her weight, enjoyed the feeling of her warmth over mine. Sighing peacefully, I laid back, feeling the cool morning air from the open window. 

As I breathed in the fresh air, a sharp pain began in my lungs and shot through my entire body. I gasped, and for a moment there, I was unable to breathe. When air finally entered my lungs again, I coughed feeling a metallic taste in my throat. I figured it to be the hospital food trying to make it's way back up. But later I learned it was worse, much worse.

My coughing had had an effect on Ino, as I noticed her begin to shuffle in her sleep. I poked her head a couple times. "You alive? Hey, Ino." I poked her some more. She began to drool a lot, causing puddles to soak into my bandages, making it really uncomfortable to me. I tried to shake her awake, but out of nowhere, Ino screamed. Her voice was shrill, but there was a comical tone to it. I jumped back, having most of the life scared out of me. My lungs began to hurt again. I coughed loudly a few times, but there was no metallic taste this time around.

Ino awoke with a gasp. She looked around and saw where she was and how she had fallen asleep. I watched her face turn multiple shades of pink and red. I had to resist laughing hard at the situation my friend had found herself in. I gave her an odd look and she turned her eyes away from me.

"I had a weird dream. I was eating this sandwich and … it grew big and tried to eat me. It was so scary." Ino's voice was that of a childs' and this time I could not hold back the laughter. But with each second I laughed, the pain in my chest grew harsher and harsher, though I made no emotion showing I was hurt. I don't want Ino to worry anymore than she already does.

Before I could ask about anything else that had happened, Ino had discovered how she was asleep before. There were no more shades of pink on her face; she was all red. She leapt off of me in a seconds' time and stood next to the window, still red. I laughed again, ignored all physical feeling. She mumbled many things, but all I heard were the 'I'm so sorry' 'sorry, I didn't know'. I smiled and said in a clear, calm voice, "It's okay, Ino. I'm fine and I know you didn't mean anything about it," I held out my hand, "Come. Sit back down." Her blush faded off and she set herself down in the chair. I found her hand and held it in mine on the hospital bed where I lay.

It was a warm-hearted moment that I wished would never end.

But it did.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice from behind me that I hardly recognized. I turned my head to see the girls in the doorway, Tenten and Hinata. I had guessed Tenten to be the one who had just spoken. I waved my right hand a little, motioning for them to come over. Hinata seemed frightened by my appearance. "We heard from your mom what had happened and Hinata dragged me here," Tenten said with a tone of annoyance, "And I was sleeping in too." I chuckled as Hinata glared at Tenten. Ino watched the two and let go of my hand, leaving it cold and alone. Tenten saw this and asked, "Are we interrupting something? 'Cause I can just leave if you want."

Hinata glared at her again and spoke, "No, Sakura needs us. No offense Ino, but the more friends, the better I figure Sakura will be."

Ino waved her hand as though saying she took no offense in Hinata's words, "Hey, I'm with you on that. Anything to get her out of this place."

Hinata laughed politely and Tenten leaned against a nearby wall, sighing in boredom.

Not long into the silence did Yondaime enter. "I'm sorry girls, but you will have to leave. You too, Ino. I have some important stuff to tell Sakura."

"Oh, well, I wish you luck, Sakura." Hinata said as she left out the door. Tenten left waving her hand, without turning around she said, "You'd better get well or I'll never hear the end of it from Hinata."

Ino slowly left the room. I watched her go, my eyes telling her I'd be alright. Her eyes were dull, but she smiled, assuring me, "I will be back Sakura."

Tenten yelled from down the hall, "Hey Ino, let's hit the cafeteria. C'mon." Her yell was followed by a harsh whisper from Hinata, though that was loud as well, "Don't yell in the hospital."

Yondaime chuckled as her closed the door behind Ino, who had left laughing at the couple ahead of her. Sighing heavily, he sat in the chair where Ino had sat before. "I have some rotten news."

"Just tell me. I dislike the suspense." I said bluntly.

"Well, your left foot has been injured beyond any chance of being corrected. You will never walk again. At least, not without the help of crutches or some other option we doctors manage to come up with. But that's not the worst of it…"

"Go on," I insisted.

He sighed again. "Last night, sometime after you were asleep, you went through a coughing fit. A nurse called me in and you were coughing up blood. If you've noticed lately, you can't take in a deep breath without the need to cough or gasp for breath. I have concluded that there is a hole in your lung, but by the time we had discovered this information, the hole in your right lung has gotten too big to even stitch without endangering your well being. It seems that one of the broken ribs had tore the hole. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to see tomorrow."

I fought back the tears, and Yondaime patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Is there anything you want? Perhaps, some yummy food? I'll pay for it out of my own pocket. So you want some non-hospital crap?"

I waved off his offer, "No thanks, I just want to see Ino."

"Okay, then, I'll go find her," As he stood up, my mom entered, "Yes, hello Mrs. Haruno, I believe you know what has happened and what will happen, so I'll just leave you two alone for a bit." He left without another word.

I stared at my mom. Her eyes were red from crying as they stared into mine. I looked away, not being able to handle the pressure of her eyes. My mom just stood there in the doorway, no words came from her mouth. I could hear her begin to cry at the sight of seeing her daughter like this. She knew I was going to die, she knew there was nothing she could do.

The urge to cough again came sudden and painfully. I gasped in pain and began to hack in my coughing. Blood dripped down my chin as I could breath a less and less as my time ran out. The sand in the hourglass draining away. The candle slowly running out of wax.

My mom saw the blood and ran out the door, she wailed sobs down the hall.

My breathing began to get ragged as I thought to myself:

It begins.

* * *

Ino came into my room, half-running, half-skipping. She seemed happier. I noticed she had two things of ice cream in her hands. One for her and one for me. 

"Thanks Ino," I said as I reached out for one.

She batted away the hand I was reaching out with. "Don't move your right arm," She bossed. I laughed lightly and held out my left hand as she walked around the bed to hand me the treat. I took it with gratitude and began to eat the vanilla ice cream.

Ino talked about how funny Hinata and Tenten were and how she didn't have to pay for these ice cream treats. I listened intently, or I seemed like I did. I wasn't really paying attention I guess because in no time Ino has stopped talking and waved her in front of my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About?" Ino inquired. I had not chance to say anything to answer her when a spasm of pain shot throughout my body, causing my hand to squeeze the ice cream treat. "Sakura? Are you alright?" Ino asked as she found a towel to clean the dripping ice cream from my hand and blanket.

Shaking my head, I managed to gasp out, "Get a nurse!" My coughs began hacking and I couldn't breathe one bit. Ino ran out of the room yelling for Yondaime and his assistants. I coughed, and coughed, and choked, blood spurting from my mouth, I gagged at the thick metallic taste I had thought to be hospital food earlier. Ino re-entered with those she had called for. She came in first and made her way to my left side and refused to let go of my hand.

"Sakura, it's okay, don't worry. You'll get better." She tried a smile.

I too tried to smile, but I had been interrupted by another series of coughing. Blood covered my chin, neck, and made its way over my chest. The pain was too much. I thought I would faint.

I watched fearfully through teary eyes as my mom entered. She was still wailing from earlier and began smacking at Ino with her purse. Ino ignored her completely and kept her eyes locked with mine. It took two nurses to drag my mother out of the room and get her away from Ino. No one touched Ino though. My left hand was held tightly by both of her hands. Yondaime stuck a needle in my arm and said to me, "It's to help the pain. Just keep your calm."

I nodded and hacked up more blood. Some landed on him, but his face was already protected by the mask doctors are supposed to wear.

"Ino? Ino?" I said between chokes, "Help me!"

"I'm here," Ino gripped my hand tighter. I gasped as the painkiller took effect. My whole body felt light. I was floating on a cloud. But the painkillers did nothing for coughing and the blood.

I didn't care anymore. I just didn't care.

I pushed the doctors and nurses away from me and managed to talk to Ino between my hacks and chokes. "Ino, I love you too. I was awake when you kissed me that night, and I don't care what happens to me anymore! I just wanted you to know that!" I reached for her with my right arm and gripped the back of her neck, pulling her forward. I faced away from her for a moment as I hacked again, and spat all the blood from my mouth. I whispered, "I love you, Ino."

Pulling her close enough, I faced her and locked my lips onto hers. Despite the taste of blood that we both shared now, Ino's tongue entered my mouth. I moaned, but had to let away when another cough brought its way from my mouth. Ino was crying waterfalls as she spoke. Her voice broke as she cried her emotions into words, "Don't go Sakura, please. I really love you and I don't want to be alone! Please don't go."

"I love you," I said again. The lights swirled. Last I heard was Ino yelling my name and trying to call me back. "I don't want to be alone! Sakura, please don't leave me! Sakura!"

Images flashed through my mind. It was like watching a clip show.

I saw when Ino and I first met.

The many games we played.

Our first day of school.

I saw how my mom hated her.

I saw the comedy of my high school class.

I even saw the events that I couldn't remember before of when Ino lost her memory. Yondaime was right. She did save me.

I remembered the night she kissed me, thinking I was asleep.

I saw Ino.

I love Ino.

But Ino, you're not alone. I'll always love you. I'll always be there for you.

Ino's voice echoed a loud scream as the world finally ended and went black forever:

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Oh my god, I am fighting the tears as I write this. I really enjoyed all the reviews I got, thank you guys. 

I'm sorry the ending isn't a happy one. I wanted to try something new.

Review replies:

Motomoto: Thanks for the idea. I hope you enjoyed it.

Yugi-obsessed: I thought ending of the chappie was adorable too. But this one isn't.

Alana-StarSugarCat: And the last chappie, I hope you like it. And I'll get working on a sasunaru fic soon.

Nejisaku4ever: Don't hate me. I finished and I really hope you loved it.

SakuraSasuke29: Sorry I had to end it, I was planning on having more chapters before Ino lost her memory but I couldn't wait to write this part and here. I hope you liked it. But I'm not done writing fics. So just wait, there will be more ramen-hokage!

Zannen desu ne of animespiral: I guess most everyone is, but does it matter? I hope you liked it.

Sorry my fans, but this fic is over. And, unlike Kitsune Tails, I'm not going to spring and extra chapter. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading and will read and review later fics of mine.

Bai bai now.

Chiyo


End file.
